Drowning in Chocolaté (Noyade dans le chocolaté) aka YOLO
by handsome-uks
Summary: What if Penelope told Derek her feelings and he said "I'm just not into you like that"- Would she drown in chocolate - Well, chocolate and wine?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer—I own nothing.**

As I work on **Back to Love, **the story hit a dark patch and I needed some happiness to help me complete it- Hence my new story Drowning in Chocolate. This story picks up right after season 8 finale. I did not mention who died because I know some of the readers are from Europe and they're a few episodes behind us in the US. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Today was a somber grey day, and she still found a way to be that sunray bursting through the clouds, Derek thought as he drove home. She filled the silence with memories.

"I still can't believe she's gone," Penelope said as she squeezed his leg.

"Last year we were there celebrating JJ and Will, now we are remembering her. I hope happier times come and grace us with their presence soon. My heart can't take any more sadness. It just can't" Garcia continued to talk about the good memories they had with her. She could always remember the good in everything, he thought.

"I just can't believe she is gone," she said, "I mean she was a mom, Derek."

"It makes you wonder can you ever settle down in our line of work," she pondered

"Hotch is making it work and he's doing it long distance," he said trying to support the sunray being blocked by cloud cover.

"I know, but who else besides someone in law enforcement will get our job, our hours, our life," she asked. "It's like all we have is each other."

"Well, here we are, baby girl."He puts the car in park in her driveway.

"Do you want to come up for a drink or a movie?"

"Not tonight," he said as he got out of the car.

"I'm a big girl, D. I don't need a chaperone," she said.

"Your man is on the job," he said smiling as he closed the door.

Everyone thought he was hers, and vice versa, except for them.

She wondered, what could the bright side of a day like today be. Derek was always her bright side, his smile always lit up her heart and their banter brought glitter to what could be considered a dreary job. He took her hand and walked her to the door.

Recently, there had been more of this, she thought. More calls, handholding, hugs and forehead kisses. They were acting more like a couple than before. On the other hand, maybe it was JJ and Alex—JJ was always asking her what was going on—as if she were the captain of the ship. Alex thought they were together when she first met them and assumed it for months.

Do they ever ask him she wondered, I mean they loved to ask her but what about him.

"Here we are Ms. Garcia," he said.

Damn you JJ, now she's noticing things that she noticed before but under a desirous light—like how just holding his hand sent a tingle through her body; or how nice it felt when he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her; or how it seemed like his eyes only danced for her. She was staring at his mouth wondering how she hadn't noticed, how perfectly small his lips were or how you could always see his muscled through his shirts and jackets. If she was thinking about it—he must've thought about it—he is Derek-Bonafide-Sex-God-Morgan. If a man thinks about sex every 10 seconds - she wondered how many hours Derek spent thinking about her.

As quickly, as the idea of a kiss popped into her head it popped out just as fast. He's her best friend and she could ruin the friendship, she told herself– fuck it she thought! YOLO— You Only Live Once.

She leaned and….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer—I own nothing.**

_Thank you for the reviews and follows :)_

* * *

She leaned and kissed him. But not like those other kisses they shared. This was meant to be a soft lingering kiss that surprised him. Maybe he would part his lips a bit and she could truly taste her chocolate thunder. She wanted to feel this melting of who they were be replaced by fervent passion for each other. She hoped to hear cathedral bells and see fireworks that one could only see from the terrace of Jay Gatsby's house. Fourth of July fireworks with choreographed dance routines and towers of champagne – is what she expected to feel.

Reality was harsher, the kiss was dry and no amount of licking or biting was opening up the floodgates she imagined on the other side. His body grew tense and we're friends and friends only she thought.

He took her shoulders in his hands and pushed her slightly to break the kiss.

"What was that?" he asked perplexed.

"In France it's called bisous, but in the great USA—we call it a kiss. But I think I was trying to go for the French style."

"I know what it was but why?" he asked rubbing his head looking at his shoes.

"I, we've been acting more y'know and JJ's been asking about it and it put a thought in my head that maybe you wanted to y'know. But like Cher said if you wanna know if he loves you – it's in his kiss and that kiss wasn't a lover's type of kiss was it? I mean we can try again but I'm sure that won't change the charge of the kiss."

"Penelope," he said pausing trying to get his thoughts in order, "I've never thought of you that way—I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"I don't feel that way—I thought you felt that way so I was doing the sacrificial test – because wouldn't it suck if we were like 75 and we realized that we loved each other romantically and just assumed that we didn't—I didn't want to waste 75 years well 41 for me and 35 for you – I mean now when people ask we can say with 100% certainty that we are only friends because that kiss did not register on the smallest richter scale. And you don't feel that way about me and vice versa," she said with lighting speed.

"Penelope, funerals can be emotional for people and it makes you take toll of your life and assess things, but I promise you—You don't want Derek Morgan the boyfriend—you have the best Derek Morgan – the friend. You will meet someone baby girl who knocks your socks off and when we are 75 we will laugh about this moment tonight," he opened his arms and asked, "Friends?"

"Always, my love" she hugged him and walked into her apartment.

As she closed the door, tears sprung into her eyes. She knew she wasn't the type of girl guys wrote songs about, but damn in the past 7 years they've known each other he never once thought of her like that—if a man thinks of sex like ... every 10 seconds and there are 31,536,000 seconds in a year – that means roughly Derek has 22,075,200 sexual thoughts and never was one about her. 22 million sexual thoughts since he met her and not one was about her. She grabbed her opened tequila bottle and limes and started to make tequila gimlets in her mouth. She didn't need a glass tonight.

She allowed herself to believe the hype of those John Hughes movies, a girl like her could get a guy like that or even worse a guy like that could be pinning for a girl like her. In the real world outside of the Quantico, they wouldn't even be friends—their worlds would have never met. How could she have ever thought- argh, I need a glass. He mind continued to race as she made herself a proper gimlet.

She shouldn't have allowed herself to entertain JJ, Alex, or Emily. They were all happy and in relationships, while she was the single friend that they liked fixing up with guys they couldn't entertain. I'm so tired of being that single friend—even with Kevin, they were apart more than they were together—and now even he is happy with someone.

But now, that she allowed herself to entertain the idea of her and Derek the more she realized that maybe she was hot for Morgan all along. He is a great guy, with brain, muscles, and heart. She realized that she always flirted with him but he never initiated- he just volleyed back to her.

Their conversations always went like this:

_Garcia, baby girl, please tell me something I wanna hear. _

_You're a statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder. _

_How about something I don't already know. _

_I have a sweet tooth?_

Or

_Hey girl, you're on speaker. Behave. _

_Or what, you'll spank me?_

But never does he initiate it really—I mean there was this one time but it was because she did the impossible.

_Oh, one last favor. Look up the words sexy and brilliant in that computer of yours and tell me what you come up with. _

_Look at that, it's me. _

_You are a goddess woman, ciao._

She always threw sexy sass his way and he always lapped it up but—imagine if it was unwarranted and unwanted. Now that is the Tequila talking, she thought. I mean we had movie nights, he was always affectionate towards her- he always held her hand or wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He gave her more forehead kisses then her grandfather.

He could've been the one for her she thought, he could've been the Neo to her Trinity, Clark to her Lois, Dr. Sheppard to her Meredith Grey—but instead he's the Joey to her Phoebe. She was glad that she wasn't pinning over him like most girls in the Bureau or the world for that fact, she thought. What is that saying - it is better to have loved and lost then not to have loved at all- well at least she tried to capture the heart of Derek Morgan. He just wasn't into her and by Monday, her heart would be cool with that – but tonight she would fantasy about what could have been.

* * *

He sat in his car thinking about what just happened. It happened so fast, he was at the door then she was kissing him. His heart froze with excitement and terror. Excitement because it was his baby girl and she was all cute and her lips felt soft and plush. When she bit his bottom lip, his pants got a little tighter but then he realized it was her - Penelope and he was filled with terror. She is his best friend and yeah, they flirt and yes, his mother thought their relationship was weird but she was like a sister—no, not a sister, but something not related and not sexual and not… Argh, he rubbed his head. She called the kiss a love test but they already loved each other—not in a romantic way of' course but they did and never in his wildest dreams did he imagine her that way. Well maybe once—I mean she is beautiful, smart, sexy -she is just amazing.

His mother always hinted that his friendship with Penelope was more than what it appeared to be but he always assumed it was her need for grandbabies that blurred her vision.

I mean, I enjoy being with her more than any other women I've ever met and she had that thing that made him always want to protect her but could it be love? No, her emotions were just on the surface because of the funeral. Relationships are always exciting in the beginning but in the end—no one ever remembers how they got there and…

Why was he even thinking about a relationship. She is his best friend and he would never ever go there.

_As always please __review and follow :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer—I own nothing.**

* * *

"JJ, you need to get your butt here and make me breakfast!"

"Penelope it's 2 in the afternoon."

"I need you to get over here and make me breakfast like ASAP. Don't make me call Will. I'm hung-over and it is your fault -I mean don't you want to hear how Derek told me he's just not that into me? 22 million different ways."

"What?" JJ said

"Yup, your lucky I only want breakfast"

"Be right there."

As JJ walked in, she was chatting with Emily via Skype who was getting ready for bed.

"P, just by a ticket and I will meet you there and we can drown in red wine on the streets of Paris," Emily promised.

"Done and done- see you in 2 weeks darling!" she said as she closed out of her expedia account.

"Hey Em!" JJ said squeezing herself into Penelope's computer camera frame.

"JJ how are you? How are Will and Henry?" As they caught up Penelope went upstairs and took that long over due shower. The embarrassment she felt followed her like a halo and she felt foolish. Now that she has allowed herself to feel those feelings that were there the entire time she is beyond embarrassed. She is like the girl from Les Miserable who didn't get the guy… what was her name… Eponine. Penelope starts to hum the song to herself as she washes her hair. As she puts the conditioner in her hair, she starts to sing.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him 'til morning_

_Without him, I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say there's a way for us_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life I've only been pretending_

_Without me, his world will go on turning_

_The world is full of happiness that I have never known_

The last verse makes her cry in the shower—this is the last time she will visit this idea of her and Derek. Like the song, she has only been pretending and their worlds will keep on turning on their own individual axis, she sobbed to herself. She will put these feelings in a box and on a shelf in the basement of her mind and forget they are there. She will put on her perky Penelope hat and be who she was before - his best friend.

"Ok, spill," JJ, said as she poured them mimosas and prepared French toast.

She told her the sordid details and left nothing out. Down to the I never thought of you that way.

"I mean at least you know right and.."JJ started.

"But I never thought he did… well I kinda did but now I know and it feels like I'm in high school. The popular boy never likes the geeky girl. I mean, I'm like 31 and I still feel like I'm in high school—Thanks JJ," she said.

"31?" JJ asked joking. "Seriously, Penelope if I knew," he paused, "I really thought that he was into you…. Like, he doesn't call anyone else pet names, and you went with him to the British event, trip to London, feeling on his abs in the office. I honestly thought that, maybe you were hooking up on the down low or something. I mean what do you guys do during movie night."

"Watch movies," she said matter of factly.

"He always hated Lynch, right?"

"No, he actually thought he was a good guy. When Lynch wanted to propose he is the one who encouraged me to believe in happy endings and rules of relationships. He always said Lynch was a good guy… I guess that should have been a sign too. Derek is an alpha male, right? He isn't the type to sit back and pine for a woman. He is a man of action. I shouldn't have needed to take action at all." She said shaking her head—trying to get rid of the halo of gloom and embarrassment.

JJ shook her head still not understanding the relationship between Penelope and Derek. "But your friendship is still intact right?"

"Our friendship is stronger than a rock—a bland kiss could not break it," Penelope said quickly.

"Bland? But I heard he can—"

"I know—I mean, I expected fireworks and I got a match on a windy day," she chuckled grimly. "Monday will be the hardest day but after that all will be the same—and I am treating myself. I'm visiting Em in Paris in two weeks. I feel like the FBI only gives us a vacation when someone dies and I'm finally going to use it."

"Sad but true," JJ said, "We are going to go to New Orleans and visit Will's family. You might meet a French man who sweeps you off your feet and stay there."

"Yes, I could meet a French chocolatier who falls madly in love with me and whose life mission is to make me the finest chocolate and nut combinations in the world. We will make gorgeous baby geniuses and retire on the country side of France."

"I see you've thought about this," JJ said smiling

"But, really, did you like or love Morgan? I mean you are being all jokey but how do you feel?

"I was kinda hoping that he did because I kinda do. But like I said, it's rare for men like him to love a woman like me. I mean he loves me but he isn't in love with me and yeah JJ it kinda sucks—but knowing is half the battle."

"Are you quoting GI Joe?"

She nodded as she put a piece of French toast in her mouth.

"I'm really sorry, Garcia. I knew someone was in love in the equation – I didn't l know it was you."

"Hey," she said defensively, "I didn't know or realize it until you pointed it out."

"It is better to have love and lost than to not have loved at all… I think that's how it goes," Penelope said. She raised her glass to a toast. "I know Mr. Wonderful is right around the corner."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer—I own nothing.**

* * *

Monday started off being one of those days, she was late and her hair wouldn't do what she told it too. She ran into the 10 am meeting, late and disheveled. When she sat down her coffee spilt on her cardigan causing her to say fuck underneath her breath. Before she could think it- Derek swooped down and gave her a few napkins.

"Thanks," she said

"Sorry I'm late," she said to the room.

"The Director has given us 3 weeks bereavement starting tomorrow. Let's wrap up our paperwork and head out as early as we can today if possible. If any would like to talk to someone please contact Leslie Mann she is the therapist that will be handling our psych evaluations - How is everyone holding up?" Hotch asked.

Everyone gave their own variation of good before we stared discussing where we would go with our time off.

"I'm going to visit my mom in Vegas an maybe meet up with JJ and Will in New Orleans," Reid said

"Do you want to go to Rehoboth Beach?" Derek asked Penelope.

"No can do sugar bear, I am going to get chocolate wasted in the city of lights?"

Rossi smiled, "chocolate wasted—only our kitten."

"How are you going to get chocolate wasted with out your Adonis?"

She smiled, "it will be hard but I will persevere, hot stuff. I have to change my ticket though maybe I can go tomorrow—I will check with Em. I promise to return with gifts"

JJ, "you better."

As they were dismissed, Penelope patted the stain on her cardigan. She stood up and walked towards the counter for more napkins.

"Hey you," he said walking over to her

"Hey handsome," she said still patting out the stain.

He raised her chin with his pointer finger and said "Penelope, are we good?"

Whenever he used her first name she knew it was serious or he was annoyed with her. "We are great," she replied, "I'm sorry for going all seductress meets high school Penelope on you. You will always be my best friend and I'm sorry for crossing the line—I blame Rossi and the wine." She said smiling squeezing herself into her imaginary happy girl hat.

"So how did I not know about Paris, baby girl? I think you may need a chaperone," he said as he put his arm around her shoulder and headed out the door.

"Emily is on the job, she suggested the trip when were skyping yesterday and then I found a deal I could not refuse," she said doing a really bad Marlon Brando impersonation.

"Ok, Crazy lady."

"I'm crazy you're the one going to the beach to work on a house. "

"Come on now. The last time we were there we had so much fun. We painted the porch and finished the back rooms of the bungalow."

"What's on the agenda this time?"

"I'm going to take it easy this time and read" he said poking her in the ribs, "You promised to do the kitchen and that is all we have left so… I'm waiting on you."

"I think your using me for cheap labor, I mean who else could you pay with wine and lobster."

"When you come back… we have a date in my kitchen."

"Deal," she said turning to him in front of the coffee area in the bull pen.

"When is your flight?" he asked standing a bit too closer to her

"Tuesday at 8pm,"she said his cologne was intoxicating and his smile was inviting her to take a walk down a road she promised never to venture to again. She took a step back.

"There is going to be a lot of traffic—I'll pick you up at 515 or 530," he said taking a step towards her diminishing the space she created.

"You don't have to," she protested.

He closed her mouth with his thumb and pointer finger.

"5pm to be safe—we might get stuck in traffic," he persisted.

"But—"

He gave her a chastising look, y'know the I dare you to say something else Ms. Penelope Garcia look.

"Thank you handsome"

She smiled and said see you later as she walked to her lair. He watched her walk way. Her hips swayed to a melody he never heard before. It was as if she wasn't touching the ground. She had a bright purple flower in her hair and it matched the flowers on her skirt. A bright green cardigan and a plain yellow shirt. She looked so beautiful today, well she looked beautiful everyday. When she kissed him that night he was in shock, he always felt out of her league—he had a reputation that preceded him and was damaged. He never let women in and when one wanted to get in - he would leave with the rising sun never to be seen again or so he hoped. The problem was she was already in. She was in his thoughts, heart, and head...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer—I own nothing.**

* * *

She returned to work bearing gifts, chocolate and wine. She was going for a Bridget Bardot looks so she was delivering amazing blond bed hair, with a thick cat eye, and red lip. She wore a black beret, pink tight shirt, a red, white, and blue color blocked cardigan, navy A-line skirt and sparkly sapphire heels. JJ was the first one in the conference room and she told her of her adventures.  
"I met a real life chocolatier."

"A chocola-who?" JJ asked.

"A man who makes chocolates. I met him on the streets of Paris. We actually made you this," she said as she passed her a box of chocolates.

She told JJ how Emily couldn't make it because of work so she was in Paris solo. She created an itinerary of things to do and every day was an adventure.

"On my second day I was terribly lost and I went into this shop and there was this man – he was gorge JJ, tall, French and Moroccan, older man like 45 or 50. With like dancing green eyes. I think they were hazel-ish green. His body was toned with definition and he had legs like a soccer player. I was looking for this famous garden but I got off the train like 6 stops too early. Anyway, he helped me get back on track and I thought that was it. Then the next morning, I'm in this café plotting my day and he comes in. He saw me at the bar and asked to join me. We talked over breakfast and he gave me a few recommendations—then boom JJ, he was like my personal tour guide. Taking me on trips out of the city, posh restaurants, it was like a dream. I now know why they have their own style of kissing—my god they invented it. We spent my last 6 days together and Emily joined us on the last day."

"OMG, Garcia went to Paris and took a lover!"

Blake enters the room and sits next to JJ, "Garcia took a lover?"

Garcia, smiles, "Yes, I took a lover and left my heart in the city of lights and chocolate."

"Tell me more," Blake said.

"What happens in Paris stays in Paris." She giggled as the team filed into the room

"What's so funny," Reid asked

Nothing the ladies said in unison, which made them look even more suspicious.

Derek walked in and took the seat right next to Garcia.

She told the team about her trip and gave them their presents. As they shared vacation stories Hotch's phone went off. Then JJ and Rossi.

"We have a case," Hotch said. "We have an unsub who is kidnapping women between the ages of 18-22, the unsub is raping and torturing them for 3 days and then he dumps them in the park with their eyes removed. So far his cool down period is a week."

Garcia's tablet dinged, "you should all have the case on your handy dandy tablet.

"So far, there have been 6 victims," Garcia said.

"Why did they wait so long to contact us," Derek asked

"They were dumping the bodies in different counties, sugar, making it harder to distinguish a pattern."

"A body was discovered this morning, meaning we have 6 days till the next abduction—wheels up in 20."

* * *

The team descended into a suburb outside of Atlanta, called Paul's Town. It's been 3 days and no leads. At the end of the 4th day the team regroups and conferences Garcia in.

Garcia's cellphone rings.

Amant du matin, je pense que vous essayez de me faire gras avec le chocolat fait maison. (Morning, lover. I think you are trying to make me fat with all of the homemade chocolates)

"You're on speaker Garcia—" Derek said assuming she said something naughty in to him in French.

"Oh, I though you were someone else," she said embarrassed.

"Who is sending you chocolates?" Blake asked

Morgan looked perplexed.

"How can I help you my fury friends?"

"We need you to find the physical locations for the IP addresses using this personal blog," Hotch said.

"We think the unsubs are communicating via this blog," JJ added.

"On it—Garcia out"

"Chocolate?" Derek asked Blake

"She said something like lover, you are making me fat with all of this chocolate."

"Oh," JJ said, "her Parisian lover has been sending her care packages—homemade chocolate from his shop."

"Parisian lover?" He whispered to himself.

JJ watched him process the information, and she thought to herself, this is why I thought you were in love with her. His eyes became dark and stormy and she wondered if Garcia was wrong – maybe Derek did love her in a way that was more than friends.

"I just found out this morning, the chocolate she brought back was custom made by him, too"

"Back to the case," Derek said pushing ideas of Garcia out of his mind "the eyes are obviously souvenirs but why."

* * *

_**Thank you for the reviews and follows!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Two and a half weeks later, the team returned to office, they caught the unsub and saved four women who were being held captive in a cellar. Garcia was a touch late, when she floated into the BAU bullpen she barely heard Derek say good morning.

"Mornin" she says slightly dazed walking towards her lair.

"Pump ya brakes –Every day I say 'Good morning' and every morning you say 'I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff.' Every day. But not today?"

"I hate profilers. Do you know that?" she said smiling ear to ear.

"Spit it out." He said giving her a fake stern face.

"I met a guy," she said, "you said I would meet a guy and I met a guy and he is... wow"

"I see," he said searching his head for words of encouragement, but it felt like his lungs were deflated, "I told you," he said smiling taping her nose looking for an exit.

"In Paris," she said, and a relaxing calmness took over his body—lungs started working again. She is talking about frenchie who is like 4000 miles away, he thought.

"In Paris, I met a guy, a smoking hot sophisticated man, who is a chocolatier. Remember when I said I just want to meet a man who makes chocolate on the French countryside. Well I go to Paris and I meet a man who makes chocolate – see the merge of dream and reality, very frightening." she took a deep breath and the words came out faster, "We had such a great time; he took me around the city, restaurants, and museums, my own Don Juan tour guide. So, when I get back- I'm all like that was fun see ya when I see ya and boom Derek. He is sending me flowers and chocolates internationally. So, freakin amazing, right? So he has a show in NYC and he invited me to go - I'm not sure because- yes, it could be fun but what are we building towards an international booty call? I mean I thought what happened in Paris stayed in Paris but it is all up in the U.S. of freakin A and I'm kinda geeked. I mean I should be geeked right? Or, am I getting a head of myself? What do you think?"

Derek opened his mouth to say something but she continued, "I did tell you that he was freakin smoking hot, right?" she said beaming.

"Yes. Yes, you did. I would check it out—I mean you know he isn't an unsub or anything like that—you did do a standard check on him right?" Derek couldn't understand why her glowing smile annoyed him so much. This guy will be in town for like two days and his baby girl is acting like foolish schoolgirl. This is the exact reason why he steers clear of relationships. They turn you into a puddle of foolish gobbley-gook. Did I just use the word gobbley-gook?, he thought, she is rubbing off on me.

"Derek, I don't run checks on people—I don't like digging in their lives like that especially if it could be of a personal nature. Plus I was on vacation— You have to go with your instincts."

"So what's your gut telling you?"

"I better buy a dress for NYC"

"Ok," he said tapping her nose, "so what's the problem"

"You are beyond amazing," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek- well it was supposed to be his cheek but it was half on his cheek and half on his lips. He felt a wave of electricity go through his body. Before he could catch his breath, she was sashaying back to her office.

What the fuck was that?


	7. Chapter 7

**I still own nothing!**

* * *

In Penelope's lair, she is tinkering with her babies, since the team has been back they have had a lot of down time—3 days and no case. She figured it would be the perfect time to run a system clean on the computers and dare she even think it…. relax.

Her cellphone rings and she's surprised to see it's her personal cell. Jacques normally calls her in the morning on the way to work but this is new.

"Bon Jour!"

"Jacques?"

"This is he."

"To what do I owe this moment of reaching out an touching someone?"

"I'm at you favorite café, trying to have a latte. Have a latte with me?"

They did this every morning—on her way to work, he would go to the café where they met and call her. At the same time, she would be at Katie's grabbing her latte – it was a sweet routine they got into when the team was on a case.

"Alrighty, but isn't it late for you to have a latte?" She wondered.

He laughed, "I don't think so."

"Let me call you back when I'm outside," she said.

As she stepped out of the building, she rang him.

"How is the show going?"

He discussed his paintings and how the gallery assistant and his manager were arguing over placement. They talked about that until she was across the street from Katie's café.

"I miss you so much, he said, "I didn't think it was possible to, but I do."

She smiled and played with the tips of her hair. "I don't miss you at all," she said teasingly, "we talk every day—my heart hasn't had the chance to grow fonder"

"When you lie you always look for split ends, why is that?"

She put down her hair and said, "I do not."

"May I please have a latte? Thanks," she said to barista.

"Will you stay with me when you come to New York? I have an apartment in Brooklyn; it is like my workspace and loft. Maybe you can take a few days off and we could both be tourist."

She debated in her head what she should do. She didn't want to become too attached to him. As of now, she spoke to him more than she ever spoke to Kevin—but it had to be the allure of him not being here. If he were here, it would be different.

"The answer isn't in your cup it's in your heart Penelope," he said

How did he know she was looking in—"Where are you?" She said looking around.

He laughed, "behind you."

She turned around and saw him waving outside. His hair was a curly mass of jet-black waves that barely touched his collar. His olive - honey skin looked darker than she remembered and his green hazel eyes still pierced her soul as they did on the first day they met. He was about 6'2'' and muscular… not in The Rock kinda way but in a Derek Morgan kinda way. Weird she thought. He wore blue jeans with a sea green cotton shirt; navy blazer; and silk hunter green scarf double wrapped around his neck. He looked amazing. She couldn't believe he was here in DC. In Katie's waving at her. Once that reality set in, she went over and gave him a kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to cross the pond and supervise the instillation of the art. I'm taking this weekend off—because I wanted to see you and pow. I'm here."

"Pow," she said grinning ear to ear.

They sat outside as if they were in Paris and talked in a mix of English and French between kisses.

Her phone went off and it was a message from Hotch _conference room in 15_.

"I have to head back," she said sadly

They walk back oblivious to the world around them. When she approaches the front door of the BAU, she asks, "So how long are you here for?"

"A few days, till Sunday."

"Where are you staying?"

"My friend is letting me say in his flat - downtown DC - Maybe I can make you dinner tonight and tomorrow, take you to a concert or the parc—maybe you could be my tour guide" he said smiling at her not hiding his eagerness to be around her.

"That would be wonderful—"

"Garcia," JJ called from behind them.

JJ walks over and she introduces her to Jacques.

"Are you heading up? She asked, "I am pretty sure Hotch is cutting us loose for the day giving us an early start to our weekend. We're probably going to Pete's. Would you like to come," she asked Jacques.

"It like a pub they serve beer and an array of American bar food," Penelope tried to explain

"I like beer, I'll wait for you here, yes?"

"Ok," she said and gave him a quick peck then headed inside.

"He is freakin hot Garcia, he could be the garbage man for all I care?" JJ gushed, "How, why and what is he doing here and are you taking the rest of the week off?"

They giggled like schoolgirls until they reached the conference room.

As predicted Hotch released them and they were heading out to Pete's; when she arrived outside Jacques was nowhere in sight.

"I'll be a few minutes," she said scanning the benches outside of their building.

"Whatcha waiting for baby girl?"

"My friend from—"

"Mademoiselle Garcia" Jacques called

"Oh there he is."

"Who is that?" Derek asked as she walked toward him

"That is Penelope's Parisian Lover" JJ whispered in his ear.

"What's he doing here?"

"I think it has something to do with Penelope," Rossi said with a chuckle.

As they settled into their seats at the bar Penelope introduced them to her chocolatier.

"He also paints and has a show in NYC in like 3 weeks," she added.

"What kind of paintings?" Reid asked.

"I create collages, abstract sculptures, and oil based paintings... my mood determines my medium," Jacques responded as if he is always asked that question.

"Wait, are you Jacques Gardot?"

"Oui," Jacques responded, as his cheek became a crimson color.

Penelope looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"Your famous. His work has been exhibited around the world since the early 90's. You started the post-new wave movement in France. I think I read in the New York Times that your next show is at the Whitney. They are anticipating lines like the Alexander McQueen exhibit."

"Votre une encyclopédie?"

"Pretty close," Blake said amused.

Reid looked perplex and she told him he asked are you an encyclopedia.

"Your little show in NYC is at the Whitney? You're that popular? She asked kinda miffed.

"Just the flavor of the month," he said trying to brush it off.

"More like flavor of the decade," Reid said.

She smiled, "so you don't just make chocolate… I'm intrigued," she said with dancing eyes.

"I do have a chocolate shop," he explained to the table, "It's was my parents shop and now we manage it – my brother mainly - but we make chocolate."

"I guess I should've googled you," she said laughing.

"Another round?" Derek asked

The table nodded and as he got up, he squeezed her hand, and said, "Baby girl you want another one?"

"Sure"

When he returned, he said to Penelope "here you go sweetheart," and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Derek sits facing Penelope blocking Jacques view of her and putting him out of their conversation. Reid bombards Jacques with questions and he answers while watching Penelope engrossed in her conversation with Derek.

"Sweetheart, we already painted your room a lilac purple we have to do something neutral in the kitchen."

"My room—the guest room."

"Come on, we all know whose room that is darling," he said as he brushed her bangs out of her face.

"You wanted my interior design expertise and I'm giving it to you, handsome. It is up to you to decide what you want to do with that information."

"How can I ever repay you princess," he said taking her hand between his.

"I think – I can come-up with a few ideas," she said smiling

He groaned, "no foot rubs," he laughed and she punched him.

"Are you and him dating too?" Jacques asked and a wave of silence overcame the table. All you could hear was JJ munching on pretzels.

"Pssf, no. We are friends," she said removing her hand from Derek's hands. This wasn't going to happen again—their non-romantic friendship can't scare off anymore potential suitors or she would be a 75-year-old spinster.

"Good, I was starting to feel comme un homme insensé avec son coeur sur sa manche (like a foolish man with his heart on his sleeve).

"Never," she said getting up to stand next to him, "Want to the dance? I can show you my Texas two step."

"That was sweet," Blake said to herself

"What did he say?" JJ asked Blake

"I was starting to feel like a foolish man with his heart on his sleeve," they both swoon.

"I don't like that guy?"

"Why?" Reid asked

"He lied to Garcia—"

"No he just omitted the world known part but he said he is an artist and chocolatier." Rossi clarified.

"I like him," JJ said, "He makes her happy."

"Come on guys don't let the vouz et vouz stuff block your logic—" Derek started to say as they returned to the table.

Penelope and Jacques returned to the table and they began to say their goodbyes

"We're going to get an early dinner."

"You are welcome to come," Jacques said, "We are going to..."

"Camus, Penelope said, that new middle eastern restaurant"

As they table said no, Derek asked, "What time should I pick you up tomorrow morning? I was thinking we could grab breakfast on the way to the beach." He said brushing her bang out of her face.

"9-ish I think," she replied

"Demain (tomorrow?)?" Jacques asked

"I'm helping Derek with his beach house," she explained.

"Oh, I thought maybe we could go to the Botanical Garden tomorrow," He said glaring slightly at Derek, "I should have called, I guess."

"Yes, you should've," Derek, said annoyed.

Penelope glared at Derek and said, "Derek is restoring a bungalow on the beach and I'm helping him with the kitchen. I'll be back on Sunday, we can get together then."

"I could help, I'm quite handy—my brother and I renovated the shop a few years ago."

"We don't need any help," Derek said as his face tightens and he turned to address Jacques.

"I thought 6 hands would be better than 4—maybe we could be done by Saturday night," he said not backing down.

Penelope looked between the two of them perplexed by this behavior, "if your not too busy, Jacques- I don't see why not."

"Great," Jacques smiled at Derek "you can pick us up from my flat," he said holding Penelope's hand.

"Fine," Derek said then he kissed Penelope's cheek, "See you later baby girl."

"What was that about" Blake asked as they walked out the door.

"I like him—he is ballsy – I can't believe he asked if you guys were a thing," JJ said.

"According to Garcia you've wondered about it." Derek quipped back.

"But I would never ask at a full table—I mean you are acting all..."

"Don't JJ, I just don't like that guy. He's all entitled and pompous."

"He's French," Rossi said and "he knows what he wants."

"What's that?" Reid

"Our kitten."

"I don't know who just shows up outta the blue like that."

"A man in love," JJ said twisting the knife on purpose, "They had the most amazing time in Paris and you know Garcia she is a hopeless romantic. Since college, she had this fantasy about finding a French chocolatier and having babies on the countries side. Only she could go to France and find one—I mean, find the hottest one and have him follow her to the states."

"Frenchie better not hurt her"

"Oh, he won't," Blake said, "based on his behavior, I think he is just in love."

"Does anyone need a refill," Derek said heading to the bar before anyone could answer.

"I think Derek just realized what we all knew – including frenchie," Hotch said smiling

"What?" Reid asked cluelessly

"That he's in love with Penelope Garcia."

"I need some popcorn because this is going to be good," Rossi said chuckling

"Do you think he will do something about it this time?" JJ asked

"Lynch wasn't a formidable opponent but Jacques, he has that je ne sais quoi," Hotch said laughing at his own joke

"He also has something else… her heart," JJ says "I shouldn't say this but Derek is the reason she went to Paris. She told him how she felt and he was all… I'm not into you. Y'know Penelope believes everything happens for a reason. She went to Paris to decompress and she fell in love—Derek has no intention of giving her what she wants… he may love her but he isn't in love with her—and she want that - Je nais quoi."

"I would love to be a fly on the wall at that bungalow tomorrow," Blake said

"We should loan Jacques one of our Kevlar vest, Reid said, "for his own protection."

The table irrupted with laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing- thank you so much for the reviews and follows! you guys rock!**

Camus was booked and they went across the street to a super fancy sushi restaurant called Ten.

The waiter introduced himself and Jacques ordered a bottle of sake.

"Beautiful restaurant, right?" He asked Penelope

"Yes, how did you know about this place?"

"Terrance my friend who loaned me the apartment recommended this place."

"I still can't get over that you are here," she said. They smiled at each other and he squeezed her hand.

"Tell me about your day," he asked genuinely interested.

"There is nothing to tell," she replied, "We didn't have a case so I ran system updates on my computer and did paper work—a super uneventful day at the BAU—but I love it. The cases can take a lot out of you and I appreciate the days when we aren't hunting down psychopaths."

"Do you love—how do you say hunting down psychotics?" He asked as his phone rang, "Sorry," he said as he turned off his phone and put it in his blazer pocket.

"No—but I love helping save lives. It's nice to be able to make a difference with my computer. I love my team they are like my family – they're pretty amazing."

"They are," he said, "I should make them a traditional French dinner before I head back to France—maybe after the show."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sweet pea whoever you love - I love."

His phone vibrated as the waiter came over and to take their order. After they placed it, Penelope said to Jacques, "you can take the call if you want—I know you have to work."

"No, it can wait." He said.

They went over the menu for the team dinner and sights Jacques need to see in DC…. And his phone went off again.

"Really if you need to answer it, take—it I wont be annoyed." she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said.

He called someone back and proceeds to explain the changes that need to be made. He scolded the assistant as if he was talking to a clueless student. The food arrived and he was still enthralled in the conversation and that is when he told the assistant to told on. He said, "I am sorry Penelope, the director of the Whitney is trying to make alterations to the set-up. Please eat I will go outside and be back soon." She nodded and thought, you are berating the Director of the Whitney Museum like he is your assistant. It was weird to see this side of him, she thought as she prepared to eat her meal alone.

Dinner took an awkward turn as she finished her meal. She looked across the table and he hadn't returned. She tried to enjoy the meal but her spirits were kinda dashed and this feeling of …. Disappointment, no that's not the right word she thought. The feeling was a derivative of disappointment - something like disenchantment she decided. It was like the fairy dust that she thought fated their union wore off as their moment met the harsh air of the United States. She was used to be being in this place, she thought as she finished her sake. When he came back, she promised to squeeze herself back into her happy Penelope hat—she was being dramatic, she thought to herself - It was the sake talking.

When he returned, he explained the crisis it seemed so much larger than life that she almost forgot about the emotions she had while eating her dinner alone. He apologized profusely – and in the end, she accepted it with an open heart. Nothing and no one in life is perfect, she thought.

"I'm really sorry about tonight mon petit pois (sweet pea). I shouldn't have answered it—the argument could have happened tomorrow," he said as if it was nothing. They got their check and headed out.

"It's fine and I'm tired," she said as they walked towards the curb, "Its been a long day."

"Come back to my place we can have wine and talk? Ou, we can go to your place and …" she hesitated and he said, "Oh, I see T'as les boules avec moi (your pissed at me?)"

"I'm not pissed, I'm just annoyed—I'm mean I'm not your girlfriend or anything like that and I know it was a work thing—an important work thing but nonetheless—I'm annoyed" she shrugged it off in typical Garcia fashion, "then I have to get up crazy early and help Derek with his bungalow and I'm just kinda tuckered out."

"This isn't how I planned for our night to be. I wanted to take you on this romantic date in your city—knock you off your feet like you did me. It was a once in a lifetime experience… to experience Paris through your eyes. I wanted to give you the same feeling—" he said, "Penelope you are important to me and I am so sorry—it was selfish of me to come down but I just wanted to see you. I missed you." He stepped closer to her and said "let me take you home and I promise no more Mr. Blackberry," he said giving her his phone.

"I swear," he said emphatically.

She smiled and gave in, fine and he hailed a cab.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

This was not how Derek expected to spend his weekend, he just wanted to spend quality time with his baby girl and now her Parisian lover was going to be there too. There was something about Jacques Gardot that he just didn't like. Gardot wasn't just a successful painter but an international bed hopper who had been linked to such celebrities like Naomi Watts, Renee Zellweger and Ginger Spice. He definitely had a type blonds with bouncy personalities. During the 90's, he was big in the drug scene and hung out with the likes of Jonny Depp and Tarintino. His art suffered during that time—well according to google, and he recommitted to his work and became an enigma. People where waiting for this party boy to resurface. He wondered if Penelope googled him. She must've – that is who she is. He couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to do it. All I know is that I just don't like this dude and I can't wait for him to go back to France, Derek thought. He seemed like the type of guy who just always got things his way.

In the shower, his mind kept going back to that quick peck Penelope gave him in the office and his stomach started jumping like when he was a kid. As a kid, his father used to throw him in the air and catch him. He felt that magical mix of fear and happiness at the same time. This is the reaction Penelope expected the day of the funeral. She was the only person outside of his family that he loved—like take a bullet love. But it wasn't that desperate I can't live without you love. He didn't even know why he was talking in terms of love—he knew he wasn't capable of it – all of his exes wanted that dancing on the ceiling, gonna buy you a ring and propose on a mountain top -Derek Morgan – heck he wanted to meet that Derek Morgan and ask him a few questions. All he knew was that wanted her, he missed her, and he needed her around to make his life pleasurable—that coupled with sexual desire was the recipe of destruction for Derek Morgan, he thought—but he was going to walk down that road. Why was he talking about himself in the third person?

Once dressed, he calls her—she answers on the 6th ring – which means this is her wake up call, he thought.

Hmm, she said after she hit the green icon.

"Morning Baby Girl," he said.

"Hey you, OMG am I late," she said half awake.

He chuckled, "No sleepy head—I wanted to wake you up because you take forever to get ready—especially when your not home. "

"I am home," she said fully waking up, "So not happy about the wake-up call'" she said as he could hear her brain switching on. She said as she pulled her feet and sheet towards her chest and continued to speak. "So see you in an hour and a half or so."

Jacques started to kiss her on her spine and she gasped slightly in surprise he continued to kiss her till he was at the nape of her neck.

"Ok, I will pick you both up downstairs in at 930," he said.

"Oh it's just me Jacques has to work,"

"Ok so two coffees," he said with a new strength in his voice—or was that happiness, she thought.

"Ok, L8rz" she said perplexed and half awake.

When he hung up the phone, his was smiling to himself. No Frenchie meant that he could revert to his original plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

She turned to him and said "morning darling,"

He stopped kissing her shoulder and said, "matin magnifique, (morning beautiful)." Her heart kinda stopped when he said that, it reminded her of the first night they spent together in Paris. He woke her whispering matin magnifique as he showered her with kisses. She knew, she couldn't laze about today even though he was tempting. She started to get up and he pulled her back into bed, "I am sorry about last night. My assistant told me to focus on the show and see you after – since this is big. My first show in 8 years… but I was so distracted," he said playing in her hair. "Knowing that you were just a train ride away made my heart miss you more," he said as he caressed her face, "In the past I've been cavalier with women but you are special and I don't want to fuck it up."

She smiled "do you always do that?"

"Quoi?"

"Say exactly what's on your mind no filter?"

"Filter? What do you mean?"

He looks at her confused and continues, "When you come to New York next weekend, I may have to work and I don't want you to—not have a good time. So bring a friend down and If I can- I will take you both around and if not I can meet up with you later. I don't want to repeat last night and disappoint you but -I just want to see you again. Time is fleeting."

She loved the fact that he always shot from his hip. Kevin was so into pleasing her that sometimes he lost who he was. and sometimes who he was , was just a big kid—she thought of bacon wrapped donuts and grimaced inwardly. But Jacques was making an effort to be clear and honest and that made her smile. "Well I don't really hate Mr. Blackberry, I"

"Who leaves a beautiful woman at dinner alone— je suis un imbécile (I am a fool)."

She kissed him and said "tu es mon imbécile (you are my fool)"

"I need coffee, shower, and breakfast… kinda in that order."

"le premier petit déjeuner (breakfast first)"

"Fine," she said getting up.

"Uh-hu" he said grinning like he stole something.

"quoi? (what?)"

"Tu es mon petit déjeuner (you are my breakfast)", he said as he dove beneath the blanket and kissed and licked every inch of her until he was between her legs. Once surround in her scent he brought her to a climax several times.

After they showered, she proceeded to pack and he made coffee and breakfast downstairs. Her phone rang, "ma chérie votre cellulaire (my darling your phone),

Penelope," he called through her house.

He saw it was Derek and he decided to answer it, "Penelope's phone," he said as he started walking towards her.

Derek groaned inwardly, he spent the night—how serious was this? "Can I speak with her," Derek said matter of factly.

"Sure, she is getting dressed I think hold on."

"mon chérie, votre ami Derek"

"Oh, hey handsome – are you downstairs?

"He answers phones too." Derek said annoyed, he let out a sigh and released his annoyance, "I'm at Katie's grabbing us coffee," he said with a touch of cheer.

"I'm ready! With 10 minutes to spare," she laughed, "see I don't always need to sleep over to be on the road on time."

As they exited the building, Derek had to admit she looked happy – she was down right beaming and he realized that he wanted to be the cause of it.

"Bon Jour, Derek!" Jacques said smiling at Penelope and handing Derek her bags.

"Right back atcha, Gardot," He said putting her stuff in the trunk.

As Derek walked back to the driver's seat Jacques said to Derek, "how do you American's say it – "take good care of my woman."

She laughed, "See you Sunday!"

"I will leave Mr. Blackberry at home, promise." As Derek sat in his seat, Jacques kissed her, a deep sensual kiss – "I will miss you profoundly," he whispered into her ear.

"Me too," she said grinning ear to ear. She said as she sat down in her seat. She closed the door and Jacques watched them pull off.

"Are you guys serious?" Derek asked when they were a few blocks away from her house.

"I'm not sure —we haven't had the talk yet," she said, then it was as if he turned on a faucet and all of this sputtered out, "I mean is there something to talk about? I know I shouldn't put too much stock in him being here because its not like he is here for me – he has a show and if we were to have a relationship what would that even be like? I mean there is like an ocean and 4,000 miles between us. It's not like I'm his girlfriend—I mean he is kinda bossy and I think it kinda sexy you know in a take charge kinda -ggrrr way. Actually, in a Grrr way it is super hot but – he is also bossy in a Gideon kinda way which is sooo unattractive—the way he talks to people is abrasive but I wonder if that has to do with the language barrier. But he is so cool, charming, romantic, fun and hot. So I guess we will just see. It's not like I'm moving to Paris. I mean that would be a dream come true. Did I just vomit all over you?" she asked as the faucet stopped, "should I have saved that for JJ?" she wondered out loud.

He turned on the radio and said, "I get it," he said glaring at her, "what's up with you and the adjectives," he said annoyed as shit.

"What is wrong with you? You look like someone stole your bike or something ... sheesh," she said.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well," he said rubbing her knee, "and I'm hungry—I'm like that snicker commercial," he said trying to make light of the green monster who had taken up permanent residence in his heart.

They stopped at their favorite diner right outside of DC and had a proper breakfast.

"I'll have the hungry man with a side of bacon."

"Can I have orange juice and toast with strawberry jam?"

"You're not eating?" he asked surprised because she always got the veggie omelet and iced-t – the coffee here sucked.

"I kind of just ate; poached eggs with toast and salad. Jacques has a knack of making something out of nothing- i didn't even know I had that in my fridge."

If she sang his praises one more time he may lose it. He wanted to yell at Frenchie she's mine and go fuck off but it wasn't his place. She was happy but he knew he could make her happier and he was going to show her this weekend. Fuck Frenchie! He thought as a devious smile crossed his lips.

She could tell he was annoyed and couldn't figure out why. Last time he was like this, was when Jordan wanted a commitment. Everything just pissed him off – she wondered if Jordan was buzzing around again.

"So do you think we could stop by that farmers market in Maryland and get some fresh veggies and maybe Mac the crab man will be there too."

"Sure thing and we could get a growler of crab beer too—if we get there in time."

"Great," she said rubbing his hand. When he finished his breakfast, they headed back to the car.

She connected her iPod to the radio, "are you ready for the Mix part 5 Homage to Motown."

He laughed and said, "Play on playa"

The first song the shuffle mix played was Shop Around, Penelope sang along and all was right in the world.

When they arrived to his bungalow, they unloaded their purchases from the car. Penelope always over did it at the farmers market—its as if she bought fruits and veggies based on color and prettiness – not on intent to eat them. Live decoration for their fruit basket, he thought as he watched her carry them inside.

They worked away in the kitchen—pulled out the cabinets, painted the walls, stained and installed the new cabinets. It was about 5 or 6 pm and Derek pulled out the growler of beer. "I think it's officially quitting time," he said as he passed her a glass of beer.

She took a sip and said, "ahhh, this is so good."

"Tomorrow we just have to put in the island and do the windows right?" she asked Derek. He nodded as he looked around the kitchen and she continued "Then Derek's Bungalow of Love – I mean Den of Iniquity is complete. I'm starved – should we shower and start dinner?"

"I'm taking you out," he said smiling at her over his beer mug.

"Where? We're kind of in the middle of nowhere."

"we should shower and get dressed." He said looking at his watch

"Is the place fancy – I didn't bring anything for that—I don't think I even bought a dress. See this is why I over pack, hot stuff."

"Hush you always look beautiful now go get dressed before I call the tickle monster."

"I'm not a kid, I'm," and before she could explain further he was tickling her. Her reaction was to throw her hands in the air and she splashed beer in his face, which made her laugh harder.

"Oh now your gonna get it," he said as tried to douse her with beer.

"Time Out," she said laughing harder, "Time Out. That was an accident." She said as she put her hands up in the air, "I'm going to get dressed now—no need to retaliate Agent."

"I'm filing this away in the rolodex," he said smiling at her as she retreated to her bedroom.

After showering and beautifying, she realized that she did pack a dress—a nice bright tribal printed dress with gladiator sandals—with a bit of a heel. She was wearing her hair long with soft curls. She debated putting a flower in the hair but it felt like too much.

She met Derek in the living room; "I'm ready."

"You look beautiful baby girl."

"Thanks," she said – she couldn't figure out why she was blushing but she was and the more she thought about it the redder she got.

"Ok, lets go," he said as he guided her out of the side entrance.

"No car?" she asked

"Nope."

"See Derek that is important information," she said turning around and heading back into the house, "I should change shoes I didn't realize we were walking. How far is it?"

"Baby girl, come on—we aren't walking either."

She was perplexed but decided to just follow him. They walked down the dock that attached all of the properties together. About two houses down he turned down, walked onto a boat, and extended his hand.

"Get OUT," she said.

He laughed and nodded, "This is my neighbor's Chris's boat—he told me about this amazing restaurant about 10 minutes away." The boat had white decorative lights, brown leather buckets seats and a small sail. It was like a cigar boat. He poured her a glass of wine from the bucket and headed towards the gears. She followed him and watched in amazement as he pulled out of the dock and headed towards the restaurant.

The sun was about to set and it lit up the water and the trees with golden rays. It was a beautiful end to a perfect day.

"So Chris, taught you how to drive this boat too?"

"I live to surprise you, baby girl" he said teasingly. "Do you want to steer?"

"No, I'm fine with my wine and the beautiful view… it like we are in a Monet painting."

"Come here Princess," he said tapping the wheel.

She did and he let her hold the small mechanical wheel. "Now turn gently to your right, he said as his lips touched her ear and his hands covered hers. Her hair smelled amazing like honeysuckle and her skin was so soft.

"Ok, see that green lantern over there," In the distance a green lantern swung on the pier. "That's were we're going so steer us in that direction," he said as he removed his hands from hers on the steering wheel and placed them on her hips. He tapped out his favorite jazz song using his fingers as the sticks and her hips as the drums. As he tapped out the melody, he was looking at the beauty marks on her neck and arms.

He wondered if she tasted as salty or sweet. He was bending his head down to kiss her shoulder when she spun around, "now it's your turn to park it." He didn't realize how much time went by but she was standing to close to him and her lips looked delicious. He let go over her hips and blinked away the desire in his eyes.

He pulled into 7a and tied & anchored the boat as Penelope finished her wine. She put her glass in the armrest and walked over to him. He helped her out of the boat and they walked hand in hand to the floating restaurant.

The waiter guided to them to their table, which had an amazing view—they sat looking out onto the bay.

"Best seafood in the area!" Derek said proudly, "I'm so happy you came down." He said he opened the menu.

"Me too," she said smiling. They delved into conversation about music, movies, and work until their food arrived. A trio came in and began to play acoustic versions of Adele, Maxwell, Mayer, Jewel, and George Michael Hits. The band was comprised of two men and a woman. The wine mixed with music had Penelope in a trance.

About 10 minutes after they finished their meal, the waiter went down the dessert list and Derek asked her if anything sounds good. She shook her head and said "let's make s'mores when we get home."

The band started to play "Best for Last" by Adele—the base player sang a slower version of this song.

"Want to dance?" Penelope asked Derek.

"That's my line – sure, baby girl," he lead her to the dance floor and he twirled her then held her as the music filled the room. The next song was "kissing a fool," but it reminded Penelope of her the night of the funeral. She believed everything happened for a reason and maybe that kiss was supposed to get her to Paris to meet Jacques. She put her head on his shoulder and thought she was glad that it happened because she knew definitively where they stand.

"Thank you for the most amazing night—I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." She said looking up at him

He laughed a low chuckle that she could hear echo in his chest, "I think someone had a bit too much wine," he said as he held her tighter.

"I had just a glass," she said resting her arm on his shoulder and moving her bangs out of her eyes, "I'm serious handsome—can't remember," she said as she put her head back on his chest.

"What about France?"

She laughed, "France was a vacation, like a first date with a country it will always be exciting… but we're more like a fine wine that keeps on peaking. You're an amazing soul, Derek Morgan."

"Why thank you Garcia," he said as he held her closer and let the warmth of her compliments raise his spirits.

* * *

As they headed home, the fireflies and stars lit up the sky and their hearts seemed to float above the heavens. The ride home was in silence, for two people who never ran out of things to say their minds kept them cleverly occupied. Once the boat was docked, they headed back to the house she took his hand to get out of the boat but when she realized that, she was still holding it; she took it back. She realized that tonight felt like a date and maybe part of her wanted it to be one but the reality was it wasn't and she really liked Jacques. He is an amazing guy who is into you she reminded herself until they got back to the house.

Derek touched her arm and brought her out of her thoughts, "I'll start the fire, and you get the s'more fixins and wine."

"Sure," she sang as she walked into the house

She returned barefoot with the ingredients and blankets. She spotted him making the fire a few yards down on the beach. She spread out the blankets and sat down.

"We should wait a bit for the fire to take," he said as he watched the baby fire grow.

"Sure," she said lying down on her elbows looking at the sky, "when my grandparents died my mom and dad told me that they went to heaven more specifically right there. Can you see that cluster of stars by Orion's belt?"

"Where," he said as he moved closer to her. She took a sip of wine and pointed to the sky. He moved closer so he could line his eyes with her pointer finger and finally he saw the cluster.

"I see it now," he said looking at her.

"well at the time, I was obsessed with the fact that since they were together they would shine brighter and they kind of do. When my parents died, I figured they joined my grandparents up there – The cluster is the constellation called the seven sisters but when I see them I just see my family smiling down at me. Mom, Dad, Nana and Zeek meet Derek Morgan. Derek my rents."

"Nice to meet you," he said squeezing her hand, she continued to point out different constellations and the sound of her voice warmed his soul.

She stopped in the middle of one of her constellation stories and said "oh-oh the fire is ready s'more time!"

They used two twigs and started to roast the marshmallows, "so when was the first time you made s'mores, D?"

"My girlfriend and I went hiking Concord state park about 45 minutes from campus."

"Hold up, Derek Morgan had a girlfriend—get out." She said talking to an imaginary audience.

He laughed, and poked her, "I thought you couldn't be tamed," she teased.

"N-E Way," he said pinching her lips together, "She was really outdoorsy and home sick—so I took her hiking and we s'more'd it up."

"That's so sweet, but now that you have the Morgan Den of Iniquity, you should definitely add this to your repertoire. The ladies will swoon."

"Are you swooning baby girl," he said turning towards her.

"I'm not your target demo- hot stuff."

"Says who?" he asked as if that was the dumbest thing he ever heard. She looked over at him and thought _says you_, but instead she put the rest of the s'more in her mouth.

"You have some marshmallow on you cheek," he said. She tried to wipe it off and added chocolate to her face and lips. She looked like a mess—a beautiful mess, he thought. The more she touched her face the more the mess spread.

"Did I get it?"

He laughed at her and said, "nope your making it worse."

He wiped the marshmallow of the cheek and says "you still have some chocolate on your," and before he could finish her sentence her tongue darted out and licked her lip, chocolate she said as her eyes met his. He leaned in and kissed her. He started at the corner of her mouth and licked the chocolate off, then he went to her top lip and nibbled the sticky marshmallow off. She smiled and then parted her lips. He dove into her mouth and his tongue explored her mouth leaving behind the sweetest taste of chocolate. He held her face gently and slowed the pace down. He didn't want her to feel like a conquest, She was his, he thought and he didn't want their first time to be this quick rush of passion that has been building up in him Instead he laid her down on her back and kissed all of the s'more residue from her face and then he dove into her neck and left a trail of wet kisses from her neck to her ear. She looked up at him and he said I want you, baby girl. Her head was filled of tons of questions that she knew would ruin this moment and complicate things… simply, staying here complicated things too. She knew he didn't love her and this was it nothing more and nothing less—than what it was, sex. She pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt and kissed him as his body pressed against hers. She felt a spark and leaned closer to him as he ran his fingers through her hair. Their hearts flipped at the same time. He pulled away surprised by the spark and she leaned in and kissed him again with a touch of force that surprised him and quelled his quivering heart. She caressed his jaw bone and nibble on his bottom lip as a moan escaped his lips he eased her on to her back and she looked up at him with the stars as his back drop and felt the magic. She forgot about how she spent the morning and the previous night—she allowed herself to drown in this chocolate ecstasy.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the next few chapters should be interesting... Garcia really likes a mess :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

She woke up and slid out of his of his grasp. She threw on a t-shirt and skirt. She needed coffee ASAP. She looked over at Derek, pulled the covers over him, he looked so peaceful, and gorgeous she reached out to touch his face and pulled her hand away. She has to do everything opposite - She would normally be so happy—down right freakin ecstatic about what happened last night, but she knew they had no future – look away from the cute wounded puppy you call your best friend, she told herself. She wished she could heal that part of his heart that was sealed off and scared, but she did not have the weapons to disarm the guards at the gate.

She tiptoed out of the room and focused on her mission, coffee. She filled the electric kettle and pulled out the French press and coffee beans. With in minutes the coffee was brewing and she showered, brushed her teeth, and tried to prepare herself for the rest of the day. She gathered their clothes from the floor of the living room and she brought in the blankets from outside. They made love, no had sex she corrected herself outside, living room, and bedroom. He was all nice and gentle outside. Kissing her lightly everywhere, asking her if she was sure, he was such an attentive lover that she was sure she came before he was even inside her—and that hadn't happened since Sam kissed her in high school and she was so excited she thought she wet herself and ran home. Almost 15 years later, that memory still makes her cheeks red from embarrassment.

When they came into the house she was, tired and then animal Derek came out and he is all what any woman would expect when you see him. He's all I'm gonna fuck you - Now, that was beyond hot and what I expected in general. Then he carried her to bed and held her as she fell asleep. She woke up in his arms and had to have him just one more time before the reality of what they did greeted them with the sun in the morning.

What was she thinking, she wondered, YOLO was for kids, as a grown-up, things happen for a reason and throwing reasoning out the window wasn't my style she thought. Casual sex wasn't her thing and after being with Kevin for 4 years just to realize she was ready for marriage and kids—but, just not with him made her wish the love gods would refund her time spent. She's like 30 plus a few years and she knew she need someone ready to commit and that wasn't Derek. In fact, he was the complete opposite of it and she should've known better. She should've had more self-control last night. She sat on the beach and continued to pondered last night.

If he isn't the one why does my heart feel so happy today she wondered. If he isn't the one why does the idea of Jacques seem like a million miles away and less than 24 hours ago they—she and Jacques, were tangled in her sheets at home. OMG, Penelope Garcia is officially a skank—she laughed to herself.

Part of her wanted to run away to JJ's and curl up on her couch until this storm blew over. She knew running didn't make any sense, since they worked together. In the end neither man in her life was in the position to give her what she wanted—that was the reality. Jacques was heading to France in 4 weeks and Derek only wanted sex. Derek wasn't going to give her a fairytale happy ending. He only wanted friendship and good sex—well amazing sex and she knew she wanted more. Which is exactly why last night was the one of the biggest mistakes of her life? Deep breathes Penelope—take a deep breathe.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as she jumped out of her skin.

"Geez, why are you in stealth mode"

"Because you're in run mode," he countered

She laughed and took a sip of coffee; "I'm just drinking coffee."

He sat next to her wearing his sweat pants and a smile.

"A penny for you thoughts," he said

"Aggh I hate that saying"

"I know," he chuckled

"I was thinking about last night and it was amazing," she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I know," he said, with a slight hesitation that she missed because she couldn't believe he said I know—Derek Morgan Bonafide Sex God that is his new nickname she thought. I could've said that was the best sex of my life and he would've said I know.

Argh, the ego, she thought – "I'm not the type of woman who does this—you know," she said looking at him, "I'm not a bed hopper," she said returning her gaze to her feet, "Sex is a big thing for me y'know. I'm not like you – I'm not a partn—"

"Whoa, what does that mean?" he said as his smile was replaced with frown.

"Wait, that came out wrong-I mean the ladies love Derek Morgan and whenever we go out there is a line of women waiting for you to shower them with some form of attention and I'm not hating—that just not me."

"What does this have to do with last night," he asked confused, "– last night was special Penelope," he said taking her hand in his.

"It was – it was magical, special, amazing and breath taking. But -but I am seeing someone else – and yes it is too new to even define it or categorize it but I think there is potential for love. You know, that indescribable something and-"

Derek raised her face to his so he could look directly in her eyes and he said, "Penelope last night you gave yourself to me completely and you are mine—"

"Derek, I'm not an object you can posses—"

"I think I possessed you last night pretty thoroughly – I didn't think you could forget but I don't mind reminding you," with that his lips were on hers and his hands were in her hair. The kiss was so passionate that it took her breath away and she let out a moan as he melted into his arms. He nibbled on her ear and whispered, "Do you remember now, baby girl?"

"Derek why now?" She asked.

"What do you mean—you told me you had feelings for me and so do I- but before I can even process it you come home with Frenchie –"

"I didn't come home with him"

"Well, he is all over you and he's not the one for you. I mean have you looked him up?"

"No, but he is a good guy—" she paused to take in the end of his statement and asked "what are you saying? are the one for me?" she asked

"Penelope, I am not going to sit hear and quote lines from romantic comedies. You know who I am and you are my world. Am I going to profess undying love and devotion? No. That is not who I am. But I make you happy, you make me happy and we want each other—we're compatible mentally and sexually. After having you last night, I know I want more of you—can I promise you forever—no, but who can?"

Derek, she said, as she got up, "you make this sound so clinical," she turned to him. "I want that I can't wait to get home to you kind of love, I want a love that rivals fireworks, that I learn to salsa because I just want to be next to you kinda love, the I wake up and just stare at you because I can't believe you are in my bed kinda love, the your kisses make me feel like I'm drowning in chocolate kinda love. A Jane Austen novel kinda love minus the time they spend apart, that urgent I can't live without you kinda love not this. Not a morning after spent preparing counter arguments. Love isn't a negotiation made after sex. Love is something that moves, inspires and drives you. When I kissed you that night I'd hoped that you'd love me, not that you'd just want to fuck me Derek. I care about you and always will but I am holding out for that crazy amazing kinda love. We shouldn't—we can't sleep together again." She looked at his baffled face and said. "We should start working on the kitchen," she said as she headed back inside.

He broke out into a light jog and caught up with her—he captured her arm and said, "Is that how it works in your world Penelope? You make a decision and were done?"

"I'm not going to get emotional about this – I know it was just sex to-"

"You assume it was just sex but"

"But what?"

He sighed, "I'm not going to beg you – I want to be with you—plain and simple."

"No you don't. I'm not a profiler D, but you are what they call and alpha male. If you wanted me I wouldn't have to do anything because you would've made a move." She stopped walking and said, "I don't want to be some sort of constellation prize or place holder till the real thing comes along. I want to be in love Derek… I deserve that and so do you."

"Is this about Gardot? You're choosing a playboy in recovery over me?"

"What?" she glared, "if he wants to tell me something about his past he will."

"Since when do you not do an obvious google search?"

"Derek, no one is perfect, but what I know about him I like-He doesn't avoid relationships—he is open and direct, maybe to a fault and do I love him? No but I could – I mean he could be the one and we get married and have kids or he couldn't be – I don't know—but I know you aren't the one." She said regretfully, "We will always be friends," she took his hand, "the greatest of friends but that's it, handsome. One day you will meet a girl who makes you want to break down the walls around your heart—but it isn't me. I am the girl you are going to make lobster scramble for though so let's get to work," she said leading him back home.

"We will always be friends Derek."

"I'll let this go for now but it's this is far from over."

"Ok, hard head – cook me breakfast."

He didn't know what he expected; he never had to convince someone to be with him. They just always were ready and available—so was Penelope. She was into him and available—they were friends and have been friends for 7 years. He should have known that Penelope was going to want the stuff romance and all of the trappings - but the job made him a realist in the sense that he knew the bad and the gritty. His mother wanted grandbabies but he didn't know if he could even bring them into a world like this. He needed to focus on the situation at hand Penelope—how do you win someone over who is wants something you can't offer?

* * *

As they arrived to her home, the first awkward moment since their conversation on the beach occurred.

"Thank you,"

"I'll carry your stuff," they said at the same time as they reached for the same bag.

"I can do it," she said

"Baby girl I've got it," he said.

"Ok", she said.

He entered her place and placed the fruit on the counter and bags on the chair.

She was putting her mail on the counter when he stood next to her, "Do you want to come to the beach next weekend?"

"I can't,"

His eyes asked why, and she said, "I'm going to New York."

"Well what about" he began and she interrupted him with, "We can play it by ear Derek," she said biting her lip, "we don't have to plan ahead and what not—we can do what we've always done."

"So you want things to remain the same—you don't want to try dating? I'm just trying to be clear," he said as his eyes danced looking at hers. "I mean- some may call; movie nights, dinner, sleepovers- you know, the way we hang out, dating. But if you want to keep it undefined and ambiguous, by all means we can do that too—maybe I'm not the only one here who can't commit." He said smiling as that challenge hung in the air.

"Derek," she began and then out of nowhere his lips were on hers. His hand was in the small of her back pressing her closer to him. He tasted like chocolate again but how could that be possible she wondered as she pushed him away.

"Derek, we can't"

"I know, no sex but I call dibs on everything else." With that, he was out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"JJ you got a minute." Penelope asked as she walked into JJ office and closed the door behind her.

"Actually I am pretty swamped," she said without looking up from her computer screen to see Garcia start pacing. She was wearing a blue flower in her mass of curly hair. She wore a green cardigan with embroidered yellow and blue flowers on top of a black formfitting dress. This outfit was finished with green pumps. As Garcia finished her fourth lap of JJ's office, she gave her a small skim nonfat latte and continued to pace.

"Thanks, Garcia but I am really busy," she said as she took a sip.

Garcia continued to pace and said, "you don't want to hear how your best friend turned into a big ole slut over the weekend. I mean I had sex with Jacques on Friday and technically Saturday morning and then sex with Derek Saturday night until like 3am. I mean you know that's not my style and thank god for condoms because it could be a petri dish in there" she said gesturing towards her crotch areas, "you don't want to know about that?" she paused for a second and immediately started pacing again. "I mean, technically, I did nothing wrong because I am not in a committed relationship but it feels like I – it feels wrong JJ," she said finally standing still in front of her best friend.

"Please sit," JJ said as she put away her folders and took a sip of coffee. She studied her fidgety friend and wondered why she wasn't happy. "I knew it," JJ said.

"Knew what?" Penelope said in mid sip of her latte.

"That Derek was hot for you, when you left the bar we joked around that we should give Jacques a Kevlar vest for his safety because we were certain that Derek was going to rip him apart. So how did you hook up with Derek while Jacques was there—" then an interesting image hit her mind and she blurted it out without thinking "unless you guys had a threesome."

"Jax couldn't go so I went—am I the team joke now?" she said with a bit of embarrassment

"No, no Garcia. Derek finally woke up and realized what we all knew. He loves you. You should have seen him… simmering in anger after Frenchie called him out."

"Actually JJ, he doesn't. He loves me as a friend but now that we had sex, he wants us to have sex again. He said and I quote _"Am I going to profess undying love and devotion? no. that is not who I am."_

JJ shook her head, "So he wants friends with benefits? But that doesn't make any sense... did he actually say that or are you conjuring again?"

"He said a lot of things but – I know him JJ and he only wants to do anything because I said it—I should've kept my big mouth shut. I wanted him to want to because he wanted to - not because I suggested it—and now he is all like lets date."

"I can't even comprehend that - but does it have something to do with your French Lover?" JJ said with a bad fake French accent.

"Do you think he wants me now because of Jacques?" she asked outloud. "I mean he is possessive but…" she trailed off thinking a bit too much.

"How do you feel about Jacques? JJ asked bringing her back to the present moment.

"We are having fun—I mean there 's like a gazillion miles between us and he is just visiting—but he says and does the right things, most of the time, and he really wants to make me happy."

"But what do you want?" JJ asked and Penelope debated how to start her answer. On one hand, she really dug Jacques because he was smart, handsome, fun, and new. She loved his confidence—and honesty. But she loved Derek as a friend and more – I mean she knows him in and out – he is her best friend. Was she afraid of being with him she wondered? As she continued to debate the pros and cons in her, head JJ said, "You know what I say date them both till one of them wants exclusivity. I mean you only live once right?"

"That's your advice – YOLO." She said shaking her head, "I have officially entered the twilight zone."

"Do I tell Jax about Derek? I mean he asked and told the truth but now it would seem like I lied."

"Penelope just tell him next time he calls that you came back from a date or are going on one. You don't have to give full disclosure …" she said smiling reminiscing about her single days. "This is going to be an interesting couple of weeks—but I have my money on Derek. He's going –"

Knock on the door, "conference room in five," Hotch said as he walked by.

They grab their coffees and head to the to the conference room.

* * *

"Phillip Seymour is being executed today at 7 pm at the Old Capital Prison. He was a prolific serial killer who has killed 28 women," Hotch informed the team.

"And those are just the ones he confessed to" Penelope added.

"He asked for Rossi to come down and interview him—so we will be heading out in 45."

"I don't understand," Morgan said, "we are going to give this narcissistic psychopath what he wants?"

"Easy Morgan," Hotch said, "we are going to see if he has anymore bodies on his hands before dies. We could give a few families closure."

"Derek and Garcia head to the Capital prison and check his computer and sweep his cell, the rest of us will head to the execution facility and prepare for the interview."

As the team exits the conference room, Derek waits for Penelope. "I'll meet you in your office in 10."

"Sure," she says, not paying attention but still thinking about the conversation she and JJ were having.

She is in the lair packing up her equipment, "Baby girl are you ready?

"Almost", she said as she unhooked he plugs and wires underneath her desk.

He watched her shimmy from one outlet to another -he closes the door and says, "I would help you but I am soooo appreciating this view."

She shimmied her way from under the desk and stood up, "Derek Morgan when we are in the confines of a federal building or working on federal time you will not say lewd or suggestive things to me. We have to be professional."

"Baby girl," he said smiling, "the day we don't say lewd or suggestive things to each other, the FBI will be shocked. What do you think we've been doing since we met sweetheart," he said tapping her nose to emphasize his point.

Slightly exasperated she said, "It is different when you mean them Derek."

"I've always meant them darlin', where you kidding?" he said as he closed the space between them. He could smell her hair and her perfume and her lips were just irresistible. She looked at him stubbornly and he asked her again "where you kidding?"

"We tease—"she said as she stepped back and into her desk. He stepped closer and captured her lips. It was a slow and delicate kiss, his lips fluttered on her until she parted her lips slightly and he then descended into her mouth. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pressed her closer to him. She tilted her head to the side and his hand traveled up her back to her hair, he loved how soft her hair was, he thought. He cupped the side of her face as his sucked on her upper lip. The sucking turned into light nibbles that extended past her lips to her chin. She moaned his name and he returned to her lips; she took control of the kiss. She finally reached out and touched him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and caressed his head as she gave him butterfly kisses on his lips. She then cradled his head with her hands as she kissed and licked his bottom lip. She did this until her tongue wanted to be in his mouth again. He started to massage her breast through her dress when someone knocked on her door. They jumped apart as if their parent walked into the room.

Reid walks in and said "Chuck, the seventh floor mail rep was looking for you. You have flowers and a package," he said passing them to her.

"Thank you, Reid," she said taking a sip of coffee trying to hide her lips.

"Did I interrupt something," Reid asked

"No," Garcia said

"Yes," Morgan said at the same time.

Reid looked between the both of them and wondered what did he interrupt.

She read the note and a pang of guilt hit her. The note read:

_Hey lovely, I hope you are feeling better! Here is some homemade soup and natural medicine to speed up your healing. _

_Get some rest._

_Love always,_

_Jacques_

"I didn't know you were sick, Garcia," Reid said as he and Morgan peered over her shoulder.

"I," she said trying to find the most truthful lie, " I'm feeling much better today – he is just being thoughtful."

"We'll finish this later," Morgan said as he headed out of her office.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and follows- this story is so fun to write! now if i could only write typo free!**

**Happy Monday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

* * *

In the bathroom, Penelope is touching up her make-up when JJ walks in.

She picks up right where they left off in her office, "I was thinking that maybe you should go by his actions."

"Really? So, he picks on me because he likes me? I'm 34-ish and I am ready to be committed to someone – who wants to marry."

"But isn't too early for all of that." JJ asked

"But why should I be with someone who I already know doesn't want those things. I've been his friend forever and when a girl tries to lasso him - he is gone—vaporized—dust."

"Maybe the right girl hasn't lassoed him," Alex says as she flushes the toilet.

Shit, she he whispers, "Alex…" Penelope says, but JJ just continues, "I think you should put sex back on the table," she said as she emerged from the restroom.

"I told him we couldn't have sex anymore," she said biting her lip, "because it would just confuse things more - I mean, I had to lie to Jax last night and pretend to be sick because I didn't know how to say I just slept with my best friend and I kinda just want to sleep. So, he made me soup and held me all night which would have been sweet if that was the truth. Arggh, the he sent me flowers, homemade soup, and holistic medicine—today. They're just nails in the coffin of a liar."

As Alex dried her hands, "Hey Alex, you could be in the circle of trust—what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing – why?"

"Want to go to NYC?" Penelope asked.

"I'm not sure…."

"Opportunity is closing," she said teasing, "what if I said I had tickets to Nas at summerstage?"

"Maybe," Alex said smiling, "Let' see if we get a case."

"No Problem, you are in the circle of trust—" Penelope locked her mouth and said "mums the word"

Alex looked at JJ and they both said, "mums the word, freak"

* * *

Phillip Seymour is 15 minutes away from execution, as they packed up Penelope's equipment.

"Do you want to grab dinner or are you still feeling unwell? Derek asked mocking her slightly.

"I'm feeling fine," she said, "I hate lying," she said under her breath.

"Why did you lie, I mean I don't know _'girlfriend Penelope'_ but is that something you do?" he asked half teasing half not.

"I'm not a liar – I just didn't – I was tired - and I" she sighed heavy and put the rest of her things in her bag and continued, "I feel like I can't talk to you – because of" she looked around spelled out "the s-e-x and it really sucks."

"I was teasing – relax, baby girl" he turned her towards him, "I'm still Derek Morgan and you're still my Penelope Garcia nothing has changed—we are still friends," he said tapping her nose.

"Are you hungry? He asked.

She looked at him and wondered did her really want dinner or was this a way to get in her pants and confuse the situation more. She bit her lip and closed her bag, "maybe we should call it a day, Morgan – you can just drop me off by Ester."

"Hey," he said bringing her eyes to his, "tonight will be drama free—no discussions of Derek's Love Shack and the amazing S-E-X we had. And no speaking of a certain French visitor – just you and me." He guided her out the door, "We could go to Camus."

"We tried to go and we couldn't get in with a reservations—maybe we should grab take out at Gino's"

"We? I don't even want to hear about him as a pronoun unless you want to..." he said letting his eyes finish the sentence.

"Sorry," she mouthed and it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen her do.

"You've been dying to try this place and - I think you forgot—your rolling with Derek Morgan."

She laughed, "I must've forgot"

"That's right baby girl," he said taking her bags and wrapping his arm around her, "You gotta trust me"

* * *

Camus was an amazing North African/ Moroccan themed restaurant. The restaurant was filled with bright colored Moroccan veils and metal lanterns. All of the tables were low like coffee tables, and all of these tables were like these huge metal discs, placed on stabilizing legs. The tables were surrounded by bedazzled pillows and hassocks -that made you feel like you were in the bottle from I Dream of Jeanie. Penelope loved the brightness and color of the restaurant it felt like someone took a picture of the inside of her soul.

"This place is beautiful, handsome," she said taking it all in.

Derek smiled because that is the first time she's used a pet name – since sex and Frenchie. They sat down shoeless at their table, which already had appetizers of hummus, olives, bread, pita, and an arrangement of chopped salads. The restaurant was family style so she let Derek order everything—she knew, he knew what she wanted and liked.

As their dinner was served conversation flowed like their wine—effortlessly and abundantly. When their plates were empty, the discussion turned to their favorite topic movies.

"How can you not like Man of Steel?" she asked so perplexed.

He shrugged, "it wasn't funny like Christopher Reeves' Superman, it was missing that element – it was too Dark Knight."

"You're just saying that because you know Tim Nolan was involved in making it."

"I would say that even if he weren't"

"Come on now, when he was interrogating Lois on her balcony—there was that sexual tension and she asked what color is my underwear—pink. - That was a hot and funny scene- this movie had none of that."

"But he was hot," Penelope giggled

"I can't take you to these movies if your gonna get all drooly over the leads"

She feigned ignorance, "what are you talking about?"

"You did the same thing with Thor—" his phone rings and so does hers.

"Shit, we have a case," she said as they both asked for the check.

* * *

They were the last to arrive and they apologized. She took her seat and Derek made them coffee—they had two small carafes of wine and were more then slightly buzzed. Hotch led the presentation and Penelope hopped in when necessary.

"We have case in Chicago of a serial rapist attacking hookers and burning them on the Southside. They've found 7 bodies and"

"Why did they wait so long to call us in?" Derek wondered aloud.

Garcia answered, "the bodies were burnt beyond recognition and the police had not idea what the unsub was doing to them before burning them—until this video." She looked away from the screen and said, "I can't watch—I just ate," she said as she pressed play.

She played the video of a man raping a hooker, beating her, then dousing her with gasoline. Once the flames rose he knelt down by her as if to pray and then walked away from the scene.

"He is smart," Blake said, "he doesn't bring his car to the crime scene."

"They've been happening twice a week and they expect another one tonight at 1am," Hotch said, "Wheels up in 40."

As the team exited the room, Blake caught up with Garcia—"this looks like it's going to be a rough one."

"I know—"

"I'm not sure about NYC"

"Hey no pressure—you are still in the circle," she said gathering her ipad.

Derek was waiting for her by the door, as she approached he asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," she said a bit too quickly.

He walked her back to her office and she turned on her computers. He was leaning in her doorway and she said, "Tonight was fun—like old times."

"Yeah it was," he said closing the door.

"I don't think there is enough coffee in the world to unbuzz me" she said unpacking her things.

She looked up and she was surprised that he was right there – so close to her.

"I should get going," he said looking at her with eyes filled with warmth.

"Yeah, they're waiting for you," she said looking him in his eyes

He leaned in to kiss her; "stop it," she scolded him.

"I wish I could," he said as his mouth descended on hers.

Once again, she was lost in his kiss. He tasted of honey, cinnamon… and chocolate. Did he always taste like that she wondered. He kissed her as if he didn't have to leave—as if she was a math problem that he could spend all day solving. His tongue was exploring her mouth; it was as if it was their first kiss. He nibbled on her lips as a moan escaped the depths of her heart. His hands were firmly on her waist pulling her towards him. She could feel him getting hard and it made her tingle at every nerve ending. She knew she couldn't resist him no matter how hard she tried. She pressed her hands into his back and felt his muscles tighten. Her brought his hands to her face and he tilted her head to the side so he could explore her mouth more deeply. She gasped for air as he ran his fingers through her hair. He moved to her neck swiftly wanting to savior the taste of her skin. She was lost in him and he was so lost in her that they didn't hear someone knock on the door.

As he opens the door they stop kissing but neither look at the door, "have you seen Derek," Reid began. When he takes in what he just walked in on, he starts to get flustered

Derek groaned and said, "You have the worst timing."

"Uhm, we are heading out and - we uh," he said trying to find the next word to string along.

"Yeah, can you grab my go bag from my office and I'll meet you by the elevators," Derek said not taking his eyes of her and she looking down at her shoes.

When he was gone, she said, "Derek, you have to stop this. I'm not some long legged model-esq floozy missing her brain. I know you like your sex string-less and emotion-less. Your booty calls with out feeling but I can't do this. I know this was just sex to you and I want"

"Stop doing that" he groaned, "stop putting words in my mouth that I've never said. Stop trying to define what is growing between us. I'm not some playboy who fucks everything that moves even though you like to make me into that guy when it suits your position"

She looked at him and her anger flared, "your bed is a revolving.."

"Don't –" he said raising his finger to her "don't talk about places you've never been. I'm not some guy without feelings, here." He paused trying to compose himself, "I have feelings and.."

"Feelings?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes, feelings – I have a bunch of them—" he said condescendingly.

"About what?" she challenged him.

"About you," he said annoyed. "I have feeling about us and feelings about you -for you." He took a deep breath, as she took in his revelation. "And I want to explore them but you have to acknowledge that they are there too. Jacques isn't the only one with feelings here or mature enough to discuss them" he said with finality.

JJ knocks on the already open door "be right there," he said.

He rubbed his head and then headed to the door.

"But, this isn't just sex Penelope."

* * *

_**AN: Damn, what is she going to do now? She has a Morgan with feelings and a French guy who is falling hard for her….**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**Sorry this is so long- but I wanted to give you a sense of Penelope's time in Paris and maybe give you a nice perspective of Jacques.**_

* * *

**The team caught the unsub late Thursday night /early Friday morning; Hotch gave the team a three day weekend. She hustled through union station trying to make the earlier train she just switched to. She just made it—10:30 train to NYC. After she put her bags in the overhead compartment she let out a big sigh. The case was so bad that she didn't have time to think about Morgan, Jacques or feelings. Well she did think about them but she didn't know what to do. She thought about Paris and that brought a smile to her face. She remembered how she met him.**

* * *

_She got off the metro a few stops too early for her trip to __Musée de l'Orangerie right next to the_ _Tuileries Gardens. She thought she knew where she was going so she stopped by a café and had café au lait and a cigarette. She was trying to be all French and what is more French then sitting outside smoking a cigarette and sipping a coffee? First, the cigarette was just there to complete the look—she hadn't smoked one since she was a teenager. When she was done, she decided to light another one and walk to the museum. The more she walked the less she knew where she was going. Her old lungs weren't ready for the power of French tobacco and she found herself having a coughing attack on a small winding cobble street. She walked into a shop and asked for water but no one was inside._

"_Excuse me," she said between coughs, "Can I buy a bottle of water."_

_No response, she kept on coughing and feared that she came all the way to Paris to die in a … where was she, a chocolate shop. The irony of that made her laugh and cough at the same time. When she wished for death by chocolate she thought it would happen another way. She was about to leave when a man emerged from the back of the shop and said we are close in French. She coughed and asked for "l'eau s'il vous plait" (water please). _

_His features softened and he disappeared into the back and within seconds emerged with a glass of water. As she drank it, her cough subsided and he asked her "êtes-vous ok belle?" (Are you ok beautiful?)_

"_Yes, I'm fine," she responded in English as another cough crept up on her._

"_That was my first and last cigarette of the decade," she said to herself between coughs, "I'm not Parisian," she coughed out._

_He went to the back and emerged with a tray of chocolates._

"_My mother used to give me this when my throat had a tickle," he said in English. "Chocolate with brandy inside… this one is dark with almond brandy liquor and this one is with strawberry infused brandy._ _Manger, il apaisera votre gorge (eat it will soothe your throat)."_

"_Thank you," she said finally looking up at him and as she bit the chocolate, she couldn't believe the beautiful man in front of her. He was like 6'3'' with curly black hair, jet-black hair with sprinkles of gray. His skin was the beautiful creamy brown like a cappuccino with extra milk… kinda like Mariah Carey. His eyes were grayish green and just stunning. He was wearing a chef jacket and shorts – his legs had muscles for days, like he played for the French national football team… well soccer. He looked delicious and he was feeding me chocolate. Oh the things I want to do to you she thought. He watched her—waiting for her to have another coughing fit. As if he feared, she would die in his store. She collected her thought and tried to ease her racing heart._

"_Merci," she said when she could finally drag her eyes way from his thighs._

"_No problem," he said," are you ok?" he asked as she rose to her feet._

"_Super,' she said in a bad fake French accent- why did she do that she wondered_

_He laughed and he went to refill her water._

_He returned with water, a few samples of chocolate, she said, "thank you but I should be going."_

"_You are turning down the best chocolate in Paris?" He had a fake shocked look on his face then asked "American?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Of 'course, where are you rushing too."_

"_How did you know?"_

"_All Americans come to Paris and rush around like little humming birds. Paris is a city you take in and savor like chocolate.. Not guzzle like a soda," he said smiling. "Savor," he said gesturing towards the plate._

_She smiled he did kinda save her life…and who says no to the best chocolate in Paris… why was her brain speaking English with a French accent._

_She sat back down on the windowsill in his shop and savored the treats gave her. _

"_This cake is my papa's recipe, almond chocolate cake, this is a mint flowerless chocolate cake, and here is strawberry cake – something new my brother is trying._

_Here are chocolate truffle, almond trees, and orange dipped in dark chocolate." He looked at her and smiled, "You smell like oranges."_

_Oh shit, is he flirting with her? Baby girl, he is definitely flirting with you._

_Be cool she told herself—she may walk away married to a chocolatier after all. Cool your jets, baby girl- you don't even know his name._

_After she swallowed her piece of cake she reached out her hand and said, "I'm Penelope"_

"_Jacques, what brings you to Paris?"_

"_I'm here on vacation… actually I was on my way to Musée de l'Orangerie and I was turned around." She took out her map and he began to show her how to get there. She told him how much she loved flowers and she was looking forward to visiting the garden near by. He recommended a few other places to check out and a nice café to have lunch. She was so lost in his eyes that she kept on missing steps in his directions— he must think I'm a total idiot, she thought. She was so flustered and he was so cute. He reminded her of Derek, he was confident and strong—something about him was soft and kinds as well—he was a protector or so it seemed. The way he looked at her made her heart flop and she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. How could she feel and know all of this in 15 minutes she wondered? She was hopeless._

_He touched her hand and it felt like a shiver went up her spine. _

"_Do you like Jazz he asked Maybe I—"_

"_Jacques—you were supposed to open the shop," a younger version of him shouted in French._

"_I –," he said started_

"_Look at the line brother- agh and this is why you don't run the shop"_

_There was a line going down the block and wrapping around as far as the eye can see. Jacques blushed because he was so focused on her he forgot his duties. His brother opened the door and the people flooded in. "I guess you were right - this is the most popular shop in Paris."_

"_I never lie," he said eagerly, "Maybe we—" _

"_Jacques" his brother called._

"_I should go," she said as she reached into her purse. _

_She looked up and smiled, "Thank you, for saving my life," she said and she kissed his cheek, "I'll come back before I leave." _

_As the crowd came between them, he tried to ask her something but she didn't hear it. She walked out the door and waved. He waved for her to wait but by the time he made it out the door, she was gone._

_She explored the first arrondissement and saw the gardens Jacques recommended along with the Louve. At the end of her long day she sat at the café he recommended and wished she had the balls to ask for his number. Some things never change baby girl… she wondered when she was going to realize that you really only live once._

_The next day she woke and decided to head to the 18__th__ arrondissement, this section was predominately North African and she heard they had an amazing markets place with food, cheese, flowers, clothing, and jewelry—a beautiful bazaar. When she arrived, she realized that she got there too early as people were still setting up. She popped over to a café and decided to plot her day over breakfast. She took a seat in the back since all Parisians loved to sit out side or by the windows… it was hard to get that prime real estate._

_She decided to spend the beginning of the day there and then head to the 12__th__ arr. (arrondissement) for some real shopping. As she tried to plug the points into her phone, she heard a familiar voice say her name._

_When she looked up it was the chocolatier from yesterday- Jacques. He was wearing navy pants and white oxfords. A sky blue shirt with a scarf and glasses on his head. He looked stunning and he was smiling at her…. Her heart melted._

"_What are you doing all the way up here?" he asked_

_She smiled, "trying to do a few untouristy things today… you were right it was a mad house- the lines at the museum yesterday were horrendous!"_

"_May I join you?" he asked_

_She nodded and he took a seat as she asked, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I have a studio over here- I paint. So, what do you have on the agenda for today?"_

"_I'm trying to piece it together," she said._

_They had breakfast as they went over her plans._

_He plots the points on her Google map and she figures out the metro directions he reminds her if you get lost just hop in a cab. And move to the next dot. _

"_Gotcha," she said._

"_I can't have you lost in Paris- sometimes the men can be –" he started._

"_I've noticed," she said "pretty forward."_

_He got that look in his eye that Derek normally gets when she is dancing with someone and she laughed because at least she knew with Jacques, that look didn't have any brotherly connotations._

_The waiter took their plates and she asked for the check._

_She put her map and her phone away and he said, … "how about I take you around today. I know we don't know each other well but I would like to and it will be fun."_

_She immediately thought of all the reasons to say no, but she was intrigued and he was smart and gorgeous. … So, she said yes._

_He zipped her around the city on his scooter and she felt like she was in that movie, A Roman Holiday. Was that the name of the Katherine Hepburn movie? She wondered. He took her to Versailles via the country roads—the only touristy thing they did that day._

_On the way back, they ate at an outdoor botanical garden, since he remembered - she loves flowers. As they sipped a crisp white fruity wine, he asked her what her plans where for that evening. He invited her to see a free jazz band._

"_Maybe we can grab dinner, first," he offered._

"_Can I go dressed like this or should I change into something more nigh time"_

"_You look beautiful—I'm not changing but—do what you like. I don't mind waiting"_

_They went to the hotel and changed. She changed into a cute black sequence dress. She put her long locks into a side ponytail and threw on her pink sparkly glasses. She brought this dress just for a night like tonight. That was the fastest she ever changed—she was done in 20 minutes flat._

_They went to a cute bistro a few blocks away from her hotel and they talked the night away. He talked about his family, his art, and of' course chocolate. He talked briefly about his time in the states and why he loves Brooklyn. She talked about DC, her job, and tech. He wasn't a techie but he played online games and video chatted. She laughed that he considered video chatting tech. When dinner was over, she met up with his friends at the Jazz club a few blocks away. They danced the night away. The sun was rising when they made their way back to her hotel._

"_Would you like to come up?" she asked as he spun her around on the cobble stone street in front of her hotel._

"_Yes," he said and then kissed her in the middle of the street. The kiss started slow as he took the ribbon out of her hair. He ran his fingers through her hair as he tilted her head so he could explore her mouth. She tasted so sweet he thought as he was immersed in the citrus smell of her hair. He ended the kiss with a peck on her lips, and then another one. She took his hand and began to lead him inside when he paused and said, "I don't think we should."_

_She turned around surprised, and said, "oh," perplexed._

_He caressed her cheek and said "you should be treasured and I don't want to rush this-I had the best time with you today," he sighed, "I'm just so tired of being that guy—I really like you Penelope but I want this to be different I don't want to make love and then poof—even though I know it is silly to want more because you will be back in the USA -poof.. I don't want poof—I want it to mean something."_

_He searched her eyes and he saw the mix of emotions in her eyes and he continued "but how can 2 weeks mean something right? I mean you will be in the US and I will be here. I wish you were here and we could do this - properly - Maybe you should sleep," he said regretfully._

"_So not tired," she teased. She was happy that he said what he thought no matter what—he knew what he wanted and he was frank. She loved that about him._

"_Then why are we going home? Go change, I want to take you somewhere."_

"_Into what?"_

"_Something for a hike."_

"_But it's 530 in the morning," she said wondering if she should just go to bed._

"_Don't worry I will get you a latte—"_

_She laughed and went up to change. They hopped on his scooter and headed to a mysterious destination. The streets of Paris were empty and quiet. A truly beautiful sight to take in. Jacques pulled over and parked the scooter in front of a cafe. Penelope stretched as he ran in for coffee. She was dressed in a stripped black and white shirt with black capri pants and a red scarf… yes she looked uber Parisian._

_He came back with a small bag and two coffees._

"_How are we hiking in the city? Maybe I miss understood." She said_

"_Urban hiking," he said as he lead her to the original staircase to heaven. _

"_What is this?"_

"_Sacre de Coeur… a famous church where you can see all of Paris… perfect place to watch the sunrise."_

_There had to be like 200 steps she thought, "Lead the way…"_

_Once they made it to the top, the sun was peaking through the buildings." I haven't done this in ages…" he said_

"_What stay up all night? Or watch the sunrise?" She asked sipping her coffee._

"_Both," he said as he sipped her coffee. They sat in silence and watched the sun emerge from the buildings as he held her hand. _

_He started to show her famous building and places, "See that is your hotel over there. It's like eight blocks away"_

"_More like 15," he corrected her._

"_That is my flat right there… my studio.. The Louve…"_

_He continued to point out the sights as he put her head on his shoulder. When he was done testing his knowledge of Paris, she said "Amazing, thank you so much for today," and she kissed his cheek._

_As they made there way down the steps she said, … "I think that was better than all the chocolate in the world."_

"_Except my shop of course"_

_She smiled and said "definitely better than sex."_

"_Except with me of course"_

"_Oh, I don't know – I've got nothing to compare it to."_

_He laughed is that a challenge, "Ms. Penelope."_

"_No just an observation." She said innocently._

_He took her coffee and threw it in the trash, "I have family coming over in 4 hours – that should give me enough time to give you the abbreviated tour of my bedroom._

_Race you back"_

"_But I don't know where you live" she said chasing after him/_

_They ran down the stairs and through the empty streets of Paris to his apartment. When they turned the corner, his family was already there—they were early._

"_Crap," he said… "They are early," he said out of breath_

"_No worries," she said catching her breath, "Our poof moment came a bit early"_

_As they walked to the couple in front of his building he said, "Steve and Marie, this is Penelope. Penelope, this is my aunt and uncle Steve and Marie Assam."_

"_Bon Jour," Marie said, "are those jogging clothes your wearing or are you just coming home?"_

_Penelope let go of his hand and said, "I should be going."_

"_No, join us for breakfast," Steven asked Penelope._

"_I really should head back but thanks for the inviting me," she said as she turned towards Jacques._

"_Thank you for the great day," she kissed him on the cheek and, "it was nice meeting you."_

_With that, she was gone. She started walking down the street. As she made her way down the street, she realized that she didn't have his phone number or email. The only way to contact him was via the shop. Oh, well she thought, the poof moment came and went a bit too fast._

"_Penelope,"_

_She turned and saw him jogging towards her and she smiled._

"_That wasn't the poof moment—that was just a mere delay."_

"_Oh, really," she teased, "Because I could've sworn I heard poof."_

"_Can we grab dinner?" he asked smiling_

"_I think I have plans," she said playing hard to get._

"_Well, can I get your number or email or something?"_

"_You can have it all," she said as she began writing down her contact info._

"_Great," he leaned in and kissed her- this nice soft passionate kiss—she felt her body tingle and her heart fluttered. His tongue slid between her lips as he held her tighter. His hands rested on the skin of her back. That touch sent shivers up her spine and she wrapped her arms around him kissing him deeply. She felt like she was in that Parisian post card—two lovers kissing without a care in the world._

"_To be continued Ms. Penelope…." He said brushing her bangs out of her face waiting for her to fill in the blank._

"_Ms. Penelope Garcia" she said beaming back at him_

"_Jacques Gardot" and with a quick peck he was heading back to his family. He turned around so she could see that he put her contact info in his shirt pocket by his heart. She laughed and walked back to the hotel on cloud nine._

* * *

**Her heart was warmed just remembering their time together in Paris—could she just be living a vacation high? He was everything she thought she wanted until Derek showed her all that was possible.**

* * *

_**Ok friends!**_

_** I'm kinda stumped. I have the ending but I don't know where it should be. Do you want Derek and Penelope to have their HEA in DC or Paris? I can't decided and we have a few chapters before a decision has to be made - so voice your opinion. I will announce the tally on Thursday so make your vote count- I'm kinda partial to Paris but not sure.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Penelope pulls up to her house in a cab. New York was a blast but she finally knew where her heart belonged… with a man named Derek Morgan. Jacques was amazing, he took her around the city and treated her like a woman he loved, but all the nice things he did could not erase the memories of Derek. Deep down she always knew it would be him and she went to Paris to try and shake those feeling. But, upon her return, those feelings were all up in her heart, as Derek would say. He was the one and she was ready.

She dropped off her bags and freshened up her make-up. She didn't care that it was a touch late – she was going to tell him how she felt. She took his present and hopped in Ester.

She walked up to his door and searched for her keys. Frack, she thought, I guess I'll ring the bell. He answered the door, in his sweat pants-and nothing it else. It reminded her of their morning after.

"Hey Baby Girl!" he said, as he took the shirt in his hand shirt and put it over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She was never really good at discussing her feeling - Kevin really hated that about her. She would get all bumbley and start rambling.

"How was New York?"

"Awesome, I got you—"

"Der- where's the shirt unless you want me to prance around like this? I mean we could always take this party up-" said a woman coming from the kitchen.

Penelope turned to see a half naked Jordan Todd; she was wearing everything but a shirt. Her flesh tone bra made her look half naked.

"I didn't realize—" Penelope and Jordan said at the same time.

"I'll go get a shirt," Jordan said walking upstairs.

"You had company," Penelope finished. Her heart deflated immediately and she realized she was one of many women in Derek's life—well one of many in his bed. "I bought you a present and I figured I should drop it off now—instead of lugging it to the office and I didn't think it was too late but I guess I should've lugged it to the office."

"I'm gonna go I – "she said stepping onto the other side of the threshold. He just had a perplexed look on his face, "You can stay and have a drink with us—"

"No can do, angelfish," she said trying to be perky, " This summertime Santa has presents to deliver. Night handsome," she said kissing his cheek.

* * *

_Thirty minutes earlier,_ Derek was working out in his basement gym when he heard the doorbell.

Could that be dinner already? He thought.

He booked up stairs, opened the door and saw Jordan.

"Hey D," she said as she kissed him hello, "ick, you're all sweaty."

"To what do I owe this honor," he asked as she walked in.

"I got a promotion—they want me to lead a team in LA and I thought who could I celebrate with," she said as she showed him a bottle of wine.

He smiled and said, "Congratulations, tell me about the job. Is it counter terrorism?" He led her to the kitchen and opened up the wine, "it should breathe," he brought down two glasses from the cupboard, "Spill it."

She discussed the position and she beamed with excitement and pride. They've been trying to do the friend thing for a while but it seems like it finally stuck. When they broke-up she used to come around and sometimes they would backslide. But she always thought that it meant they were getting back together so he stopped backsliding all together.

"15 minutes passed I think it's done breathing," she reached for the bottle and poured two glasses. "To amazing opportunities," she said.

Derek smiled and they clinked glasses.

She took a sip and missed her mouth completely—she got wine all over her shirt, "Shit, I guess I'm too excited. Can I borrow a shirt?" she said as she started to blot and unbutton her shirt.

"Sure," he ran up stairs and grabbed one of his FBI t-shirts. On his way down, he heard the doorbell ring. Finally, he thought, food.

When he opened the door, to his surprise, it was Penelope, she looked beautiful and he was at a loss for words. Ever since they kissed his heart did this flip every time he saw her.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he said trying to be relaxed.

"Hey," she said.

Her lips were cherry red and he couldn't stop looking at them. He wanted to kiss her and he was about to when she shifted her weight and he realized that he didn't invite her in.

"How was New York?" he asked as he let her in.

She stepped in and they were standing by the door, "Awesome, I got you—"

"Der—" Jordan called through the house, "where's the shirt unless you want me to prance around like this? I mean we could always take this party up—"

He forgot Jordan was in the kitchen; he saw the shift in Penelope's face and wondered what she was thinking.

"I didn't realize—" Penelope and Jordan said at the same time.

"I'll go get a shirt," Jordan said.

"You had company," Penelope finished. She started to ramble and he was still thinking about kissing her until her heard Penelope say, "I'm gonna go." She walked past him and he realized that he had to get his head out of the clouds, No he thought, "You can stay and have a drink with us—"

"No can do, angelfish," she said, " This summertime Santa has presents to deliver. Night handsome." She kissed his cheek and she was gone.

He watched her go and was confused. Jordan came down the stairs and in one of his t-shirts and said, "Sorry about that—I put my shirt in the wash."

"Yeah, but no guarantees that the wine will come out."

* * *

_**One hour before…**_

"Congratulations Jordan," her team cheered at Pete's.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"I don't know what we're going to do with out you," her supervisor said.

"I think Seaver is ready to take the reigns," she said patting her friend on the back.

As her team said good-bye—she wondered what she was going to do. Or should she say whom. She missed Derek so much and every time she thought they found a way to make it work, he would run. Now that she was moving to LA, maybe the could fuck one more time for the road.

He was an amazing lover and once was never enough.

Ashley read the look on her friends face and said, "I see naughtiness in your eyes. What are you plotting?"

"Nothing? What time is it?" Jordan asked.

"8:20"

"I think I should head out—"

"Are you booty calling someone?"

"No—and just because you worked with the BAU for a few months doesn't make you a profiler," Jordan snapped.

"Ouch, have fun doing nothing," she said grabbing her purse, "Night Todd."

Jordan was a woman on a mission—Sex with Morgan, she need a plan and a bottle of wine.

Twenty minutes later, she arrived on his doorstep, looking windblown and sun kissed. He answered the door oozing sexiness and she knew it was going to be on tonight.

"Hey D," she said as she kissing him hello, "ick, you're all sweaty."

"To what do I owe this honor," he asked as she made her way into his house

"I got a promotion—they want me to lead a team in LA and I thought who could I celebrate with." As she showed him the bottle, she did a little happy dance.

He gave her that signature 1000-watt smile and said, "Congratulations, tell me about the job. Is it counter terrorism?"

She walked into his kitchen and took the seat next to him. She began telling him about the new position as she watched him open up the wine bottle. She didn't know a person used that many muscles opening up a bottle. She watched the movement go from his bicep to his lats and landing on his pecks. Ohmigod, those pecks are amazing. She remembered how she enjoyed kissing them after sex. Her eyes traveled down to his abs and it took everything not to jump him right there. In do time she told herself—In do time. Fuck it – now she thought.

"15 minutes passed I think it's done breathing," she reached for the bottle and poured two glasses. "To amazing opportunities," she said.

Derek smiled and they clinked glasses.

She pretended to take a sip but spilt the wine on her shirt. In her mind, she would unbutton it slowly and he wouldn't be able to resist taking her right there and then. But he didn't even notice she spilled the wine.

"Shit, I guess I'm too excited. Can I borrow a shirt?" she said as she started to blot and unbutton her shirt.

"Sure," he said not even looking at her half opened shirt. What is wrong with him, she thought. She heard the doorbell ring and she peaked to see who it was. "Ugh, Penelope!" She always ruined everything—she was always there asking and needing his attention. That shit ends today she thought—nothing is coming between her and celebration sex.

She took off her shirt and tossed her hair so it looked a bit like bed head and she emerged from the kitchen.

"Der—" Jordan called through the house, "where's the shirt unless you want me to prance around like this? I mean we could always take this party up—"

She watched Penelope register what she was interrupting and a small smile crept on Jordan's lips

"I didn't realize—" Penelope and Jordan said at the same time.

"I'll go get a shirt," Jordan said hopping up stairs.

"You had company," Penelope continued to ramble and Jordan listened from the stairs while putting on a t-shirt, "I bought you a present and I figured I should drop it off now—instead of lugging it to the office and I didn't think it was too late but I guess I should've lugged it to the office."

"I'm gonna go." She said heading out.

"You can stay and have a drink with us—" Derek offered—what the HELL, Jordan thought; we were about to get down to business.

"No can do, angelfish," she said, " This summertime Santa has presents to deliver. Night handsome." She kissed his cheek and she was gone.

She came down the stairs in one of his t-shirts and said, "Sorry about that" as rubbed his back, "I put my shirt in the wash."

"Yeah, but no guarantees that the wine will come out." he said absentmindedly.

"One less shirt to take to LA," she said smiling, "now, where were we?"

* * *

Penelope made it home with tears streaming down her face—how could she be so foolish, she thought. She went through a box of tissues praying for this feeling to go away.

* * *

**Ok, so far we have 3 for Paris and 3 for DC— One more day to vote and be heard!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Yeah, but no guarantees that the wine will come out." he said absentmindedly.

Jordan said something about LA, but he was already heading to Penelope's car, "Give me a minute," he said to Jordan.

"Garcia, wait," He caught up to her, "why don't you come in – Jordan wasn't staying long and we could," he stopped talking when he saw her glare at him.

She turned and put her purse in the backseat, "I should've called, D. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal—we've been on a case for 2 weeks—I get back and you're off to NYC for god knows what and you come here for like 5 minutes—I'm going through Garcia withdrawal" he said giving her that killer smile.

She bit her lip for a few moments, "I'm sure Jordan – can help you with that."

His eyes lit up, "Are you jealous?" he said intrigued by that notion.

"No," she said trying to stifle the happiness dancing in his eyes, "I was just trying to figure out why you both were half naked—but then I realized it doesn't matter."

"We weren't half naked—but tell me, why doesn't it matter Garcia?" he asked as he stepped closer to her – removing all possible exits for her.

"Because," she began and then stopped. She realized in this moment it would never work. She would always be slightly insecure about him and the other half of the human race. She isn't enough to keep him happy, she thought. Happiness is always there in the beginning but -There would always be a Jordan, Tamara, Naomi, Janet, Stacey, - who were more his speed. She was just Penelope and she realized that's the reason in the 6 years they've known each other – they have never crossed the line. She wanted to be the exception but realized that she was the rule.

"Because," he repeated kissing her nose, "now, that is a really compelling defense," he said smiling, "Now, walk your pretty little butt in there."

She began to search for the words to end what she started foolishly and restore their friendship – but the words like, her heart, failed her.

"It doesn't matter –

Well, I should say—

You can do what you want—

I didn't want to tell you this –

Like this—

Outside of your house—

With you so close but.

I can't do this."

She let that revelation hang in the air before she rambled on, "I want to be with Jacques and New York made me realize that. I spent the entire train ride trying to figure out how to tell you – and keep our friendship intact but I just know I can't do this," she said gesturing between them. Her rambling stopped and the pain expanded in his chest.

"When relationships get more official, they get messy . . . and you give, and you compromise, and people change and then . . . somebody goes away, and you are left empty. I don't want that, I don't want to be empty. I want things to remain the same."

"I see," he said as he took two more steps away from her.

"Friends," she asked

"Always," he said smiling, "Well I guess I should get back to my half naked fun. Night Garcia."

That invisible slap stung her cheek. She smiled to hold back the tears.

* * *

A broken hearted Derek Morgan, was an angry Derek Morgan. Everyone knew that Jordan was moving to LA and when that news surfaced his demeanor changed. He snapped at everyone—except Garcia. When she called, he was nice and polite -down right charming, baby girling her up, and when the call ended - he was Demonic Derek again, JJ thought. I thought Garcia was the one for him but he was acting like someone stole his favorite bike and she knew then that he must really love Jordan. JJ was glad that Garcia was with Jacques, because seeing a broken hearted Morgan just highlighted, that what he and Garcia had was a friendship – a weird; quirky; un- brotherly & un-sisterly bond. Now, that she knows how Derek really feels—he would've broken Garcia's heart. Garcie definitely dodged a bullet.

"Thank you, baby girl—let me know if you find anything."

"Garcia –out"

As soon as the call was disconnected, Derek said, "Reid, we don't have any leads, so obviously your Venn diagram is wrong! How are we supposed to catch this guy if you can do your job," he slammed down his i-pad, "am I the only one here?" He asked himself as he walks towards the door. He slams the door upon exit.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"I don't think I can take another week of him like that." JJ said, "can we just have Jordan come down or better yet Garcia—at least he is nice to her on the phone."

A few moments later, Rossi and Hotch enter the room, "what do we got?" Rossi asked.

"An angry Morgan and no leads," JJ replied, "Seriously, Hotch can we have Jordan come down."

"Or Garcia?" Reid asked.

Hotch chuckled

"Come on he even yelled at you today," Reid added, to give proof.

* * *

Eight days later, Derek called Garcia, "Baby Girl, I need you to run a plate for me."

"You can call me baby boy, handsome," Kevin joked

"Why are you there?" he growled

"She went to New York for an opening and I am filling in for her."

"I don't want your life story Lynch-Just run the plate" he snapped " Alpha Zeta Delta 721" click.

He stormed into the police precinct. Hotch he called as he approached the conference room. The team's faces ranged from worried to scared because they knew Demonic Morgan was coming and he was bringing hell with him, Reid thought.

"Hotch did you know Penelope is out of the office today?"

"Of 'course, it's Saturday and she needed—"

Derek interrupted him, "I didn't realize this was the kind of ship we were running. Kevin is not up to speed if there is another body—we can blame your superi-"

"Hold it right there Morgan," Hotch said forcefully, "You have been unbearable, to say the least, since we arrived and I let it pass, since, I figured you were torn up about Jordan. But this behavior is unacceptable and unbecoming of an FBI agent. You need to pull it together – your personal life shouldn't bleed into your work"

"Jordan?" he said perplexed, "this has nothing to do with her – argh, lets work the freakin' case." He said as he exited the room for air.

"Denial and anger are the first stages of the grieving process," Reid said.

* * *

As they disembarked from the plane, the team was buzzing about Gardot's gourmet meal. If he heard that guys name one more time he was going to scream. It was as if they all turned into a bunch of schoolgirls for a boy with an accent. Well, a rich boy with an accent.

"Are you coming tonight – grumpy pants?"

"Of' course," he said frankly. It had been almost a month and a half since she broke up with him... and he still hurt. Derek had never been broken up with before… but this pain- he wouldn't wish on his worse enemy… well maybe Gardot, but no one else. He still couldn't believe that she chose him. His heart still hurt profusely and his anger was always bubbling underneath the surface. Seeing her not doubling over in pain and heartache, hurt him even more. She kept on living her happy Penelope Life and here he was just tortured and lonely.

The team didn't know Penelope broke up with him for Gardot, heck they didn't know they were together. He didn't know an imaginary thing like a heart could be shattered into such tiny pieces. And on top of all of that, he had to pretend that they were cool when all he wanted to do was kiss some sense into her. Maybe they could try again, when he left—if he could figure out a way to put his heart back together.

* * *

_**I'm not in love with this chapter and I re-wrote it more than I updated my resume –which I should've been doing—the job market kinda sucks. Anyways—this is kind of a blah update but the next chapter is good and will post later this week. Thank you all for loving this story and I can't wait to read your reactions.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

"Jacques what can I do to help?" Penelope says in the kitchen of his luxury loft.

She is wearing a white tribal pattern wrap dress with her hair - long with luscious waves.

"You can open up, like six bottles of the Languedoc and six of the Pinot Noir." He replied chopping veggies for his julienne salad.

"six each she asked?"

"Oui, they have to breathe and we are having 10 people right?"

"Yes, but it might be too much."

"Don't worry the math is right," he said, as he passed her the corkscrew and gave her a quick peck.

"Ok," she said smiling. After she opened all the wine, he asked her to make the aperitif, kir royale.

He smiles, as he watches her make the drinks, "We have to, as you Americans say, go hard or go home." She laughed and he continued, "We're going balls to the wall French tonight," his green eyes started dancing as his black hair fell into his eyes.

She laughed, "I think you've been here too long."

"I know," he said, he watched her intently, "I have to go back - back to France."

"Soon," he added waiting too see her reaction.

"Oh, when?" she asked, as she continued to make the cocktails not looking up at him.

"Next week, I think, I haven't bought a ticket yet—I've been beckoned by the Prime Minster of Spain, to create a new collection for the renovated gallery in the capital."

She looked up at him, "so, this like a goodbye dinner… maybe I should have worn black." She knew this good time had to end soon, but she didn't realize it would be so abrupt.

He stopped slicing the carrots; "I know we've only known each other, as your friend Reid would itemize, 3 months and 16 days. And actually been with each other for less than that but," he said touching her cheek, "I would like you to come with me."

"What?" she whispered, as if keeping her voice low would make the request simpler.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met and I want to wake up with you every morning. I know your work is here but maybe you can find new work or maybe not work—I do have a chocolate shop we can live off of," he chuckled.

"I don't know what to say," she said not able to believe what he was asking her.

"Simple, say yes," he said, as if that was the easiest thing to do in the world.

Her mind was racing—how could she leave the BAU, her friends, her family—she wasn't a spontaneous woman. She wasn't the type of woman to move to the other side of the world for a man. This request kind of made her re-think all that she knew about the universe and her place in it. Instead of voicing all of that she asked, "But what will I do?"

"What ever you want"

"But my family and friends are here"

"They can visit us and you can visit them"

"I don't know Jacques, I can't just pick up my life and move to Paris"

"Why not?"

"I don't know— when relationships get official they get messy and I don't want to be stranded in Paris when – you've grown tired of the Garcia glow."

"Whoa, mademoiselle Garcia," he said with a smile, "I said nothing of a relationship," he teased, "I just like… well love, waking up with you, making you breakfast, debating with you, holding your hand, making love to you, and my family thinks your the best thing since baguette bread – I was hoping we could take our non-relationship to France for a limited engagement tour."

He kissed her and made her knees turn to jelly.

"Just think about it- d'accord (ok)"

She nodded, and thought about living in Paris and ignored all of the questions that flooded her brain.

* * *

The first guest was Jordan Todd; Penelope wondered why she came without Derek. The team kept on telling her what a pain in the ass Derek had become since Jordan's promotion/relocation. A month ago, this would've been a painful invite but she and Jacques have grown so much closer. She wanted Derek to be happy too—and this woman makes him happy.

She offered her an aperitif and hor d'oeuvres; they chatted until the rest of the team arrived.

* * *

"I think you need another kir royale, Rossi," she said as she took his glass.

"Me too," Derek said as he quickly finished the rest of his drink.

"Me three, DerBear."

Penelope didn't know why she grimaced at the sounds of that nickname but it bothered her and Jacques noticed.

Derek followed her through the dinning room and foyer into the kitchen, "how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

"The cases have been horrible—haven't they? It's like the unsubs are getting sicker—and what the heck is in the water in Florida?"

"I know right," they chuckled.

"So Derbear – do you want a kir royale- or a beer—we have French beer—Kronenbourg 1664?"

He shook his head a the nickname, "why did you invite her?"

"Rossi and Reid begged me to. They said you were missing her and terrorizing everyone in your path. I would have loved to see this Demonic Morgan—that's what they call you – you know?"

"We agreed never to profile each other—" he said.

"Come on, handsome you don't have to be tough around me—you're sad she's leaving and you're going to miss her. You have to open that door and let love in, handsome – maybe if you tell her how you feel she would stay—and nice normal Derek would return and grace the BAU with his presence," she said as she twirled around him in the kitchen and tapped his nose as if she were tinker bell casting a spell. Little did she know it had already been casted.

He could feel himself boiling over again, "Dammit Penelope, I'm not missing her. I'm not loving her. I'm not mad at her I'm pissed at—"

Jacques walks in and hears Derek raising his voice to Penelope

"Is everything alright, Belle?" he said coming to her side as if to protect her from Derek.

"We just need a minute, Gardot," Derek said glaring at him

"We're fine, handsome," Penelope said at the same time.

"Jacques—his name is Jacques," she said poking Derek, "he isn't an agent y'know." She said smiling at the both of them. "Is Rossi getting riled up? Handsome, can you open this?

Sure, they both said, and now the awkwardness could be sliced with a knife. She passed the bottle to Jacques and said, "I thought you wanted a beer."

"Fine," he said, "I'll take Jordan's drink too."

When he left, Jacques noticed that Penelope was tense and he asked, "Are you ok sweetness?"

"Yup,"

He brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her. He felt the tension and distance between them - this feeling came up every once and awhile, but now for the first time he knew the cause- Derek. He wondered what happened between them.

* * *

They sat down for dinner and conversation was light and easy. They talked art, music, vacations, and then work.

"So where is your next show?" Alex asked.

"I have to prepare for a show in Spain this fall — all new work which is challenging. It coincides with the opening of the restored gallery at the capital."

"That's amazing," Beth said, "maybe before you leave I can see your studio in Brooklyn."

"Oui, I will only be there for a couple of more days – how about Monday?"

"Before you go we have to have the wine gauntlet at my house Jacques. Italy vs. France." Rossi said

"Is that really a competition," Jacques asked, "We invented wine."

"That sounds like a challenge," JJ said to Rossi.

Rossi laughed

"Where are you going?" Will asked

"Back to France- and I hope take a certain woman with me for an un-relationship-relationship – in the city of love and lights," he laughed as he squeezed her hand.

What the table murmured.

"I didn't say yes, I'm considering it" She gave him a playful glare, " I didn't say yes."

"What can I say... I need your team to help me with my battle cry."

"Ok, le royale with cheese, can you help me with dessert?" she asked rising from her seat.

* * *

Back at the table, JJ is visible pissed.

"Would she really leave the BAU? Us," Reid asked

"Absolutely not! We are her family," JJ said, dismissing the possibility.

"Maybe our kitten is ready to fly the nest, I've never seen her so happy and he is a good guy—great guy."

"I don't know him well enough to have a voice in this convo- but all evening he couldn't take his eyes off of her," Jordan added trying to be apart of the family.

Reid ignores Jordan's comment, "I mean Emily left and maybe that is the evolution of happiness BAU style, right," Reid ponders as he thinks about Maeve and what he would have done differently.

"She's known him for a month at best, guys" Derek said with finality, "she is too level headed to give up her whole life for a daydream she had in college."

"Daydream?" Alex asked

"In college she wanted to go to France; meet a chocolatier; get married; and retired in a cottage on the French country side, but come on now – that's la –la land."

"Well, 2 out of 3 ain't bad," Rossi, said, "and I wouldn't be surprised if a ring was around the corner—he's committed."

"I need some air," Derek rose and for the first time Reid wondered if his mood had something to do with Garcia—Demonic Derek poked out of his nice suit and waved hello to him with Jordan by his side.

* * *

"You don't just blurt something like that out—I told you, I need time to think about it," Garcia scolded him.

"You had 3 whole hours," he teased.

"Argh, now they will hound me for an answer too -I think you were playing dirty"

"Never," he said acting shocked, "I love you Penelope and I need you with me."

Did he just say love—she swooned inside, but in that same minute she focused on his chess move and restated, "You don't just blurt something like that out."

"You're going to say yes," he said confidently – which surprised her.

He continued, "because as much as you hate change and love your family – I can honestly say that I've never felt so at home with someone. That dinner we had at my family's house was the best day of my life besides meeting you— so I know your going to say yes because I know you felt it too. I mean, nous parlons avec nos yeux (we talk with our eyes). You're that missing puzzle piece.

You fit."

"But I have a family and a life, here," she shook her head, "I can't just leave."

"You have a life where ever you are, Mon Cheri—that is the magic of life- I love you Penelope and I need you with me. Your work surrounds you with the darkest part of a person's soul and you have done that for so long… shouldn't you enjoy the sunshine of love? The sunshine of people's souls?"

His case was made and she wondered about the counter arguments, "Should we serve the brulee with Riesling or something drier?"

He leaned in and kissed her. His lips danced on hers playful, then he said, "something drier." As if the answer was on her lips.

She laughed, " le royale Romeo."

"Arg," he said as if she shot him in the heart, "you're still mad?"

"A touch, le royale smarty pants."

* * *

They returned with dessert and the team tried not to discuss her pending decision.

Jacques asked his guest to retire to the patio for cigars and proper digestifs.

"I'll put these away," Penelope offered.

"Come, you love cigars and brandy— plus, Sandy is coming."

"This mess will annoy me."

"We'll help," JJ and Blake offered.

In the kitchen as they loaded the dishwasher and sipped wine, JJ broached the subject of the move, "You can't really be thinking about this?"

"I am," Penelope said, "who says no to Paris? I have to truly consider it."

"What will happen to your apartment?"

"Where will you stay?" Blake asked

"You aren't thinking of moving in with him? I mean you don't know him."

"Work? Would you go private sector?"

"Guys he just asked me a few hours ago- I haven't even processed it yet."

"But these are valid questions- What about work? And money? Would you just uproot your life?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"What about –" Blake asked, but Garcia interrupted, "Guys I don't understand why you can't just be happy for me? Instead of asking me all these questions that you know I have no answer for. Someone loves me and I kinda love them back. It could be an adventure. Maybe, I'm tired of the corpses that flood my screen and being this silly single woman with crazy adventures. Maybe settling down in the land of chocolate and wine could be good for me."

"Maybe you're just settling—he isn't the last guy on earth, Garcie." JJ blurted out - she didn't mean for the words to sound so harsh, but Penelope looked like JJ just slapped her.

"Really, JJ," Penelope said as she closed the dishwasher, "I just wish you could just be happy for my happiness!"

"How can I be happy about my best friend moving 4000 miles away," she spat back.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't realize this was the JJ show," she said as she walked out of the room and into Derek.

"Arggh, not now – please," she said as she side stepped him. She thought, where is that brandy?

* * *

_**I love this chapter, even though it is riddled with typos- there are like 3 or 4 chapters left and they are inspired by Sex and the City and Somethings Gotta Give… **__**And yes Paris won!**_

_**It is funny that a story that is supposed to help me finish Back to Love will be finished before Back to Love- the muse is funny sometimes!**_

_**Enjoy lovelies!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer—I own nothing…. But, I still have to finish back to love**_

* * *

"Night DerBear"

"Night Jordan," he said as she opened up her door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"Can't—"

"Whoever she is I hope she knows how special you are," she kissed his cheek and entered her semi-packed apartment.

* * *

Derek took the long way home, y'know the way that involves going out of his way past Penelope's house. She was never home these days and when they were at the office – she was there but only part of her- she was always _Gardoting_—y'know _Gardot this_ and _Gardot that_. This guy was different then Kevin, Kevin was like a scruffy puppy—between his crazy hair; mismatched, sloppy clothes; and wacky eating habits, Derek never saw him as a challenge. However, Gardot was smooth. He was like a parasite infecting the BAU. First, he was all friendly and then he was sucking your blood like a vampire or a leech. In all honesty, Derek knew he never did anything wrong besides love his best friend—he wish it didn't take him so long to realize that he loved her too. He knew he needed to move on but he couldn't believe that she chose him – Fuckin' Gardot.

Fuckin' Gardot asked his baby girl to go to Paris and he knew that she would. If Derek asked her to stay, she would freak out on him like she did JJ. Something about Strauss's death caused her try to be un-Penelope and it was working. Everything he thought she was going to do – she did the opposite and he couldn't predict anything anymore. She wouldn't allow herself to hear him—every time he tired to talk to her – she just twisted his words around to fit – her view of the world. He loved her – he knew that but, often love isn't enough.

* * *

"Enter and be heard," Penelope replied to the knock on her door.

"I'm sorry, Garcie," JJ said.

Penelope turned to see her best friend standing in her doorway. She looked at her but could still hear all of the mean things she said and felt hurt.

"I had too much to drink," JJ said, which she knew was a weak excuse, "and maybe you are rubbing off on me—I hate change. I don't want you to go but – I could tell last night that you might - and I don't want you to. But if he makes you happy – you should be happy. I just don't know why he can't stay here." JJ wiped a tear and said, "But I do want you to be happy."

Penelope stood up and said, "Thanks JJ, that means a lot to me."

"So what is the plan?" JJ asked, "Is this French man sweeping you off your feet or what?"

Penelope laughed, "it so weird to be this close to your dream—I mean when my parents died this idea was the one thing that I clung to – to get me through it and now to have the chance to live my dream is so surreal. It's as if they are shinning down on me from the midnight sky."

"But I know the reality is where would I live, what would I do, would I be happy there without you guys and I don't know. Maybe I could take a leave of absence and see—but I honestly don't know."

"What does Jacques say?"

Penelope laughed, "don't worry about the details—they will work themselves out—I think in his mind I should want to be a kept woman—but I've always prided myself on work—maybe I'll consult or something."

"What about Derek?"

"DerBear?" They chuckled, "I don't know, sex has made us weird. I wish I didn't put a move on him."

"Why?"

"Because it made me feel- I don't know less than - in a weird way."

* * *

Derek was about to knock on the door when he heard JJ apologizing to Penelope. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop but his feet wouldn't walk away. His heart fell when he heard her say that maybe her parents blessed this adventure from the stars. She believed everything happened for a reason but her magical thinking was leading her astray. When he heard his name brought up, he knew he should leave but he wanted to know.

Sex with him made her feel less than, what the fuck does that mean – she was his world he thought. He hightailed it out of there—her mind was made up - she wanted things to be what they were before – now he knows why he was always met with resistance and now he knew the cause. He went to his office and closed the door. For the first time he wished she would go so - maybe his heart would heal.

* * *

She sighed heavily, "I don't know but then I hear him in my head—which is weird. Like when I'm thinking things over – I actually have a Derek Morgan in my head debating me."

"Since when?"

"Since France, often he is sassing me but he's there – in my freakin' head JJ! How weird is that?"

"So what if he asked you to stay—would you?"

She laughed, "Are you going to ask him, JJ?" when she stopped laughing she said, "he is going to say what's your gut telling you?" in her best Derek Morgan voice.

"And my gut is thinking... maybe it is time for an adventure."

* * *

Two Months Later

She had only been in Paris for 4 weeks and she missed her family like crazy. She tried to pretend that she was a big girl – she didn't want to call them crying but she missed them. She didn't notice how bad her French was – but she always felt insulted when the French spoke to her in English. It was a mean way of calling her a lazy American, she thought. She missed JJ and Reid, Jacques tried to rattle off facts like Reid but that just made her more home sick and his numbers were always wrong.

She subleted her own flat for 3 months – 10 blocks away Jacques - which didn't make sense since she was always there but she knew she would need a space of her own. She truly enjoyed decorating the place. She tried something different—white walls instead of bright colors.

She still had her place in DC that she paid for with the consulting gigs. Jacques wanted to pay for every thing because he was so excited that she said yes – but she didn't want to be a kept woman or lady who lunches. That was the main part of their agreement. She had to work and be able to take care of herself. Being a consultant was easy and she spent most of her days in cafés working. She never had to report to work, which was weird because she was so used to being in an office. Everyone called her to check up on her except Derek. He emailed her once a week—always on a Friday to say hi and check in—it was like a perfunctory email. She wondered who he was dating—he always disappeared when he met a new honey. He didn't see her off either- He had to go to Chicago and couldn't make it. He took her out the week before and made a party out of it but she would've rather had a low-key movie night instead.

She was surprised it was so easy for her to go 3 month leave was done the day after she put in for it. At her goodbye dinner, her family wished her well on a beautiful June evening- everything was perfect—Rossi made her favorite dish and they sat in his yard and reminisced about BAU times.

* * *

JJ enters the conference room, when her phone rings, "Hey JJ"

"Hey Garcia, It's super early! What are you doing up?"

"It's lunch time here and I'm taking a break from being lost."

"We are about to get debriefed on a case,"

"Oh I should let you go then," she said sadly.

"No, no one is here yet- how are things?

"Good," she said automatically perky, "well not so good – I miss you."

"Come home then," JJ said, she always found a way to work that into the call – it was too the point where Penelope just expected it and could ignore it.

"I keep on getting lost every where I go—and I can't drive, so I take the train or get shuttled around. I've lost like 20 lbs. because I never know where I'm going. The French hate me—they talk to me in English – because I guess my French isn't good enough. I miss my friends and I don't have any friends here beside Jacques and his friends—they are cool but they aren't mine y'know."

"That's going to take some time sweetie."

"I was in the mall yesterday, well market, and I saw like these police detectives running around and I wondered what case they were working, it's weird not being apart of team superheroes."

JJ laughed, "So, how is work going?"

"I'm doing app development for two companies here… I work from a café every day," she said as if that was a bonus.

"And Jacques?"

"He is great—I mean sometimes I feel bad because my home-sickness makes him sad and he tries to cheer me up but it just makes me miss you more—I mean sometimes I want to come home," she said as a sob entered her throat.

"Then come home, Garcie," she said as Derek and Reid walked in the room.

"It just my hormones –I'm probably PMS-ing. I keep on telling myself Baby Girl you are living the dream but it seems.. I don't know."

She sniffed a few times.

"I should let you go and focus on being superheroes."

"I love you Garcie!"

"I love you too," she said trying to perk herself up, "I'm really fine JJ. Who's sad in Paris?" She said trying to laugh away the loss, she was feeling.

When JJ hung up the phone, she felt this overwhelming need to visit her friend and make sure she was really ok. Something in her tone was off JJ, thought.

"How is she?" Reid asked as the other team members filed in the room.

"I don't know – she was on the verge of tears—I think. She said something about always being lost in the city and not being able to drive."

"She misses Ester," Rossi said, "Maybe she should get a bike or scooter. I'll send her a few brands to look into."

"She misses us," JJ corrected, "I think she wants to come home,"

"The problem is she doesn't know what she wants," Derek said matter of factly.

JJ snapped and asked, "How would you know it's not like you call her or Skype with her?"

"Whoa, where is this coming from?" Derek asked JJ.

"You missed her goodbye dinner—and whenever she call you—you're in the middle of something. You were supposed to be the guy Morgan and your just a," she trailed off, ass she thought.

"So all of this is my fault? She chose to leave JJ and I had nothing to do with it."

"Morgan, this all happened because of you. You broke her heart; she went to France and met this guy, and now we are Garcia less. She is miserable there and we are miserable here? No one is happy… you were getting all huffy over Jordan when the perfect woman was standing right next to you."

"What about me? And my broken heart? Yes, the perfect woman was standing next to me JJ and she chose him. I told her how I felt about her and she chose him. She chose him, JJ end of freakin story." He started to pace.

"I've never known you to back down from a challenge—heck you are the team's official door kicker—but something as easy as having a heart to heart with Garcia—makes you run for the hills."

"You don't know what you're talking about! End of discussion," Morgan said firmly.

"She loves you.. You're in her freakin' head for Christ sake!"

JJ was about to say something else when Derek said, "JJ, I'm warning you,"

"Do we have a case Hotch?"

Before he could even answer, Derek was out of the conference room and out of the BAU.

Reid went to go catch up with Derek who was outside pacing.

"Something you want to add Reid?"

"No, I just wanted to check on you—"

"Well, I'm fine."

"I know," he cleared his throat, "I know, I'm not well versed in the language of love, but what Maeve taught me is that life and time is precious. I didn't realize it until that dinner at Jacques'. …but, you love her – she made you Demonic Derek for months and even though you showed us your anger, frustration, your feelings - you didn't show her. You hid what you were feeling to what ends?"

He continued, "we work one of the hardest jobs in the world and I think sometimes we forget the magic life as to offer - since we are always taking down bad guys – but life is magical – and maybe Garcia is that magic your life is missing."

Derek sighed heavy, "what am I supposed to do – go to Paris and declare undying love, Reid?"

JJ joined them and heard the last bit of their conversation, "that is exactly what you should do!"

"But what if she is happy and …"

"Just go—your heart will tell you the rest—I guarantee it," Reid said with authority, "If she is happy say nothing but I think you may be moved to do it anyway—The heart wants what the heart wants."

"I'm sorry for taking your hea-" Derek began

"It's nothing, just bring her home."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Three weeks later on the eve of Garcia's Birthday, Derek calls Lynch.

"Hey Lynch,"

"Can you locate the cell?"

"Yes, you are two blocks away – the Beaumont"

"Is it moving?"

"No it's been there for 15 minutes now."

"Thanks!"

He hangs up. His pace quickens as he proceeds to walk towards Garcia. He figured that Jacques had something elaborate planned for her 36th birthday so he wanted to surprise her and celebrate the day before. Reid helped him come up with an itinerary and JJ made sure she was free.

When he reached the restaurant he saw her immediately, sitting at a table wearing a gold Gatsby-esq dress bedazzled and all; sipping a glass of wine. She looked like she loss weight too... who looses weight in the food capital of the world—he smiled, only his baby girl.

Her gaze returned to her iPhone as he approached her table.

"Happy Birthday, Baby Girl"

"Ohmigod," she screeched as she jumped up in surprise. He caught her wine glass, which almost toppled over. She gave him a hug and a kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my favorite woman – on her birthday"

"Really?"

"Really." He said grinning from ear to ear.

Boy, she has missed that smile. She kissed him on each cheek and asked him to sit down. He sat across from her and they talked about everything underneath the sun. Her heart was so happy she couldn't explain it. Derek told her work stories and gossip. He updated her on his family—and his mom's new boyfriend, which made him grimace. They talked like old time—as if time didn't pass for either of them.

* * *

Jacques entered the Beaumont and saw Penelope with a glow on her face. He was happy because it was the first time he saw her truly happy since she came to Paris. She was trying to be happy but tonight it seemed like it became reality. He loved her so much and finally she was starting to glow like she used to. As he approached the table he saw the cause of the glow and he wondered—_if she had ever looked at him they way she was looking at Derek Morgan._

* * *

As Jacques approached he looked over at Derek, "well this is a surprise."

"Hi!" They said in unison.

"Special delivery from Quantico," Jacques said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Penelope; after the kiss he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention I was waiting for Jacques…"

"What brings you to Paris?" Jacques asked interrupting her slightly.

"I've never been – and we went to London last year to visit Emily and we mentioned coming her for her birthday but Garcia beat me to it. So I figured I would surprise her for her birthday. How is your work coming along?"

"Great," Jacques answered, "I've completed three of the main paintings already. I think it should be a good show- you should come to Spain to see the show."

"Not sure if I can cross the pond twice this year… but we shall see."

The waiter came by and asked if they were ready to order. Jacques ordered a bottle of champagne. When the waiter returned with champagne and glasses, Derek asked what are we celebrating.

Jacques looked over at Penelope with his eyes swollen with love and said, "tell him." She was blushing, and she bit her lip which was a sure fire sign that it was big, Derek thought. Derek's heart was racing was he really too late…. Were they engaged he thought.

"We are celebrating… my first day un-lost in the city!"

"See," Jacques said as he leaned in, "she always without a doubt get lost and she calls me frustrated because when she is lost she is not Penelope she is possessed by a being not of this earth."

She poked him, "it not that bad"

"Oh but it is!" he continued with his dramatic telling of the story, "She screams at her phone, her French becomes that of a D student because she is so frustrated and it often results in her sitting by the Seine eating a baguette pouting. I mean we have Google in France but it doesn't work to Penelope's liking," he said with a chuckle.

"That does sound like you," Derek said, "You need to see her when someone hacks into her system… the information superhighway shuts down,"

The both start laughing at her, "hey you can't make fun of me on my birthday or birthday eve – there is a rule about that or something."

"Agh, and the rules," Jacques said with a heavy sigh that made Derek laugh harder.

The waiter came by, refilled their champagne glasses, and offered them dinner menus.

"You know I should head out—I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner," He said as he stood up. "I'm staying at the Hyatt by the Louvre… I will call you tomorrow and see if you're free."

As Derek put his menu on the chair, Jacques said, "stay with us," as he gave Penelope's shoulder a squeeze. He looked over at her and saw this unreadable expression. "Yeah stay," she said.

"Reid made me a list of what to do and see and I can knock some of them.."

Jacques interrupted, "what can you see at night? You are in Paris – let's celebrate Penelope's pre-birthday day." He looked over at her, "is that even a thing?"

"I'm sure you just made that up," she said grinning at him, as Derek took his seat.

"No, I think it is a thing… I mean this present in my pocket says it is," he took out this black velvet box and gave it to her.

"She is the hardest person to shop for," he said to Derek, "Open it," he said touching her hair lovingly.

She turned towards him, "my aren't you bossy tonight" she teased. She opened the box and there were 4 gemstones, pink, white, yellow and black held together by a platinum chain.

"Oh my god this is beautiful!"

She kissed him and for the first time Derek felt awkward. Maybe he should have called like Reid suggested. Immediately she realized how that quick peck might have been awkward for Derek and she said thank you to Jacques - "today, I've gotten the best presents - Derek and a gorgeous necklace – so what's for dinner?"

Jacques ordered oysters, and champagne for the first course… Derek and I chose our main course and let Jacques handle the other 5 or 6. Jacques is really into wine pairings with meals. It was so surreal to see Derek sitting across from me, she thought. She couldn't help but stare at her beautiful friend. She missed him so much and she thanked the universe for the treat!

As the course where delivered it was as if all three of them where friends… Derek couldn't find many reasons to hate Fuckin' Gardot anymore… he was a fuckin good guy and he hoped that wasn't just the wine talking. He couldn't see the sadness that JJ was talking about – she was down right beaming rays of happiness all over this freakin restaurant. And when did he start saying freakin he thought. As the waiter delivered a pear tart with a candle, we began to sing happy birthday. She made a wish and blew out her candles.

"What no chocolate?"

"I can only eat chocolate from his shop—he's afraid I may fall in love with another chocolatier, my Chocolate Adonis," she giggled

They both started laughing not knowing why and Jacques felt left out again.

"I'm so full you have to help me," she said to them.

They all shared her dessert.

When the waiter placed the bill on the table Derek took it and insisted on paying.

"I crashed your dinner the least I can do is pay," he looked at the both of them and said, "This isn't up for discussion."

He placed is card down.

Hey what's that she asked as she took his wallet. "OMG, you have my ID," she exploded into giggles, "Give me my wallet," he said

She showed Jacques, "this is me during my red hair phase."

"How long have you had this?"

"I found it … well stumbled across it in your office when they switched us over to the magnet badges and I kept it," he said as if that was the most logical thing in the world.

"And you've been carrying around this fluorescently lit picture of me, since then? That's like what 4 years?" She shook her head as she passed him back his wallet.

She opened up her wallet and showed him her picture- I have your first FBI badge.

"Get out—look at my hair in that picture."

"No repeat after me you had hair,"

"I still do, how did you get this?" he asked between the laughter.

"A lady never reveals her sources."

They laughed and Jacques looked towards the door slightly frustrated. They carry old pictures of each other in their wallets. How could they not see how much they love each other, he thought. How could I not have seen this before?

"So how long are you here for," Penelope asked.

"Three days or four" He said not sure himself.

"Well send me that list Reid made you... maybe I can take you around?"

"Let's play it by ear," he said signing the bill.

As they made their way outside, Jacques asked if Derek needed a ride home.

"Nope, my hotel is right across the Siene... I think I'm going to walk"

"It was good to see you," Jacques said as he took Derek's hand. It was an awkward handshake that turned into an awkward hug.

He walked down to the car where the driver was waiting.

She looked at him, she wanted to say so much, like I love you for coming to see me and I wish things were different—I wished you loved me half as much as I love you. I could be so happy with that. Instead she said, "thank you for such an amazing surprise, Derek."

She turned and saw Jacques waiting by the door of their car.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

He smiled and shook his head, "are you happy?" He asked her.

"Yeah, why?" she asked

"I just wanted to make sure—I mean you look like your on top of the world, you look happy and full of life—and I'm glad." He said

She kissed him on his cheek and gave him a huge hug, "I love you Derek."

She stepped away and said, "Breakfast tomorrow?"

"I will meet you tomorrow at 11am."

"Sure," he watched her walk and enter the car.

She's happy, he thought. Mission bring Penelope Home hit a glitch, he thought.

* * *

"I don't even know why you got a car," she said, "we live like 6 block away."

"I loved a woman. I loved a woman so much that my heart would ache when we fought and I thought I would die without her- I loved a woman, her name was Olivia. She loved me too… she would just glow when I walked into the room and it was always like it was just the two of us. I was younger… like 30 or so and like I said I was head over feet in love with her. But then I was consumed by my art and she became resentful; I dabbled in drugs - became a man she could no longer love. She left me and I let her go. See, I thought a love like that would come around again. I was young and naïve. If I knew that was a once in a lifetime kind of love—I would have changed. I would have moved heaven and earth to make it work. But I thought it would come around again—and it never did till I met you." He sighed heavy, "But see I'm cursed Penelope."

"What," she said, "hey you don't have to worry about me, I love you."

"Yes, you love me but, I'm cursed because you love another the way I loved my Olivia – I saw it the first night we were at Pete's and I saw it again tonight. You glow with Derek—you two are in your own world sometimes."

"He doesn't love me like that – we are friends."

The car stopped in front of a place that wasn't home.

"He does love you like that and you love him. I've been selfish - that kind of love is a once in a lifetime kind of love and if you stay with me you will always wonder." He brushed a tear from his cheek, "now is a magical time because you the pond between you is small and you can cross it. My pond is large… Olivia is married with 2 wonderful kids. Our time has passed but your time is now."

He kissed her one last time. "I love you Ms. Penelope Garcia," he leaned passed her and opened the car door, "Now get out."

"But, I don't want to – let's go home and talk about this—you're being irrational."

"You love him now—get out and tell him."

"But,"

"No buts… scoot," he said playfully poking her out of the car.

"Wait, will you still come to dinner tomorrow- you can bring Derek."

"Jacques, you are wrong—I"

"Penelope you will never look at me the way you look at him." He sighed heavy, "I'm right and happy birthday!"

"Now out."

She exited the car with her purse and she didn't even know where she was. She was in front of the Hyatt-Derek's hotel. He dumped her on her birthday because she was in love with another man—life is the gift that keeps giving.

She walked inside and asked if the concierge could ring Derek Morgan. They rang his room but he wasn't there. She went to the bar and ordered another drink. Maybe she drank her drink to fast but when she went to the concierge to check—he still wasn't in his room.

He is probably out dancing with an army of French girls. Ce La Vie, she thought as she made her way home. There was a jazz trio playing a sad love song as she crossed the river. Lovers were dancing and the young lovers were drinking wine straight from the bottle. An old man gave her a flower and said in French, "Love loves you."

"Merci," she replied. If only he knew the truth- love forgot about her a while ago.

She continued to walk across the bridge and she saw him. He was holding a penny leaning on the ledge. "Making a wish?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" he said surprised.

"Long version or short version?"

He was about to answer but she interrupted him and said, "I'd go short," she said as a tear sailed down, her cheek.

"Short," he said as concern grew in his eyes.

"My boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend broke up with me because of a glow… you're my once in a lifetime and he couldn't compete with that." she said wiping a tear from her face.

"You're the one and he dropped me off at your hotel to have a heart to heart. But alas you weren't home so I was walking home—that's the short of why I am here."

"Oh and I had a cocktail while I was waiting for you… hence no shoes." She said showing him her heels.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to figure out how to tell you I love you more than then anything in this world and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"Ok, so why are..." before she could finish her joke he kissed her. It was a smoldering passionate kiss that sent her body tingling. She wrapped her arms around him and she let herself go in the moment. He stopped kissing her; brought his nose to her's and said "I. Love. You."

"I've only wanted to be with you and at time- I thought you deserved more or better but I only want you. I only love you. I-"

She began to speak.

"Hard head. I am so tired of you interrupting me. You never let a person get a full thought out. I am going to start calling you the thought stifler. Now where was I." he said collecting his thoughts, "After we were together—there never was a Jordan or anyone else. It was always you and my heart was broken when you chose to be with Jacques—I couldn't see straight and I was on a war path because of you."

She began to speak again

He raised his finger but she just blurted out—"I love you too!"

"I didn't think you loved me because of so many things but to me our friendship was the most important thing and I feel like I lost that trying to make you my every thing. It feels so normal for us to be together and that night I came to tell that I wanted to be with you and then I saw Jordan half naked and I didn't want to be one of many... so I chose friendship—but you seemed so heart broken about her. I didn't know how to help you with that and I didn't want to in all honesty – I didn't know it was me." She started to smile; "your heart was all broken for me."

He shook his head, "only that would make you smile," he said as he took her shoes and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "me in pain. I could mistake you for an unsub. You know."

"Would you tie me up and interrogate me."

He laughed. "Where are we going?" She asked

"Back to my room. I want to show you my interrogation techniques."

As they were walking down the steps, Derek looked up and saw that the sky was crystal clear, He found the seven sister constellation- the one comprised of her parents and grandparents. He looked up and asked, "do you think now is the right time?" He waited for an answer and then replied, "If you say so."

She wondered how drunk Derek was, he was talking to himself…

"I think my dad is hanging out with your folks," he said as he pointed to the constellation. She looked up, while she was looking up he was bending down.

Next thing she knew he was on one knee "I know you have only been mine, officially, for like 4 minutes and 30 seconds—but I don't want to you to ever wonder what my intentions are or where this is going. I love you Penelope Garcia and I want you to marry me."

He presented her with a ring, it was the ring his father gave his mother she started to cry, "this is the best birthday ever"

"Yes, Derek."

* * *

Thank you for following and reviewing the story just one or two more chapters of straight up fluff. I know there are typos but I will correct later today :)


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing ... **_

* * *

_**I made a tiny mistake in the previous chapter- the proposal was supposed to be bit sweeter. Here it is:**_

"Back to my room. I want to show you my interrogation techniques."

As they were walking down the steps, Derek looked up and saw that the sky was crystal clear, He found the seven sister constellation- the one comprised of her parents and grandparents.

He looked up and asked, "do you think now is the right time?" He waited for an answer and then replied, "If you say so."

She wondered how drunk Derek was, he was talking to himself…

"I think my dad is hanging out with your folks," he said as he pointed to the constellation. She looked up; while she was looking up he was bending down.

Next thing she knew he was on one knee "I know you have only been mine, officially, for like 4 minutes and 30 seconds—but I don't want to you to ever wonder what my intentions are or where this is going. I love you Penelope Garcia and I want you to marry me."

He presented her with a ring, it was the ring his father gave his mother she started to cry, "this is the best birthday ever"

"Yes, Derek."

* * *

Derek played hooky and stayed an extra week while Penelope wrapped up her projects and packed. The French are so funny about relationships, Derek thought as he packed her up... Jacques insisted on Derek coming to his families birthday dinner for Penelope. They embraced him, as if he was family. As if love was a mutable currency that carried no malice or anger. Jacques was a better sport than he could ever be. Maybe that was the artist side of him, Derek thought.

They were out having a goodbye lunch, as he waited for FedEx to get the last of her boxes. They leave Paris tomorrow at 5 am with a 3pm DC arrival. He couldn't wait to show her the surprise he had in store for her.

* * *

As they disembarked from their plane, it was about 3 or 4 in the afternoon and DC was warm for a late August afternoon.

"I am wide awake maybe we should go home and nap," Penelope suggested, "and after our nap we could look at venues online for a wedding—I'm thinking spring time in the botanical garden—they are booked a year in advance so we are looking at 2015 or 2016."

"Why don't we just elope," he said, "and if you're wide awake why do you need a nap?"

"I want our friends and family there and nap is code word for sex, I thought you knew that" she said with a sexy smile.

"We have to go to Rossi's everyone is waiting."

"Do we have too? I need a nap," she chuckled.

"Yes we do," he said firmly, "maybe we can nap at his house." They both chuckled.

* * *

As they arrived Penelope noticed the house was a touch more crowded then she expected, "Is he renovating," she asked.

As they exited the house to the yard everyone screamed, "SURPRISE!"

She smiled, she hugged everyone and when she got her bearings she said, "what's the surprise?" she asked.

Her brothers came over and gave her a hug, which, she was too shocked to comprehend. Then Fran, Desire, Sarah and her kids came over. Fran gave her this pearl and lace headband, "I figured you would need something borrowed and my mother gave me her's on my wedding day."

"Are you guys giving me the JJ special?" she asked. They laughed, Penelope continued, "but I thought we wait a year or so what's the rush?"

"Baby Girl, I gotta lock you in before another rich chocolatier comes along," she punched him playfully, and then her mind began to race, "But I don't have a dress, my hair..."

"It's all upstairs kitten," Rossi said as he escorted her to her room.

"JJ, Emily- could you go with her... I think we have a flight risk,"

"Awe, she won't run," Emily said, "I think her legs are tired and she's jet lagged," Emily said poking fun at him, "is that the only way you could get her to say yes?"

* * *

Penelope chose to wear a white tea length dress with a lace floral overlay. Her hair is in soft waves and with the pearl and lace headband. Her shoes are electric blue and match her baby blue/ electric blue glasses. She asked her older brother to give her away; JJ, the maid of honor; Emily, her bridesmaid; Reid, the best man; Hotch, groomsman; and Jack & Clooney - ring bearer and official pet of ceremony.

"Guys, I don't have any vows written – I just don't see the rush."

JJ laughed, "he knows he has to lock you in Penelope! You're profile shows you have the potential to be a runaway bride."

"I think if you didn't get married today—you would get married after the 3rd child—you're weird like that," Emily added.

"Just wing it—that's what I did." JJ said as she sipped her champagne.

* * *

The music played and she walked down the aisle, with her eldest brother. The moment was so surreal and pregnant with love.

When she reached the alter, her three other brothers joined her.

The reverend asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

He four brothers said, "we do" in unison.

She walked towards Derek at alter; they joined hands.

The priest talked about love, the power of marriage, and the bond they were entering. Then the words she were dreading were said, "the couple has written their own vows."

Derek began, "Penelope Garcia, I'm still in awe that you said yes. My life has been nothing but bright, full of color, and wonder since you walked into it, in 5-inch sparkly heels. I mean you have me using words like sparkly. My heart has never been so content and full of love – and you are the reason. I remember when you were questioning your place in the world and I told you that you are special because you see the beauty everything, no matter where you go, and I promised you that – that part of you would never change because I wouldn't let it and that is true today. You see the man I am, with my flaws and imperfections- yet you still love me. I love you Penelope Garcia and I plan on showing you that every day of my life."

"Crap," she said, "you probably spent all week writing that succinct, beautifully sculpted golden nugget and mine are just notes on my iPhone." She said as her friends and family chuckled.

"Derek Morgan, as I was getting ready today – I was trying to figure out when did I know I was in love with you. Some may say it was the first time we were on the phone, or when you became my official bodyguard, or when you first called me baby girl—but I can honestly say I don't know. I feel like I've always loved you and you've always been the one for me and me the one for you—but, I was afraid of you being my everything... you know best friend, boyfriend, lover, coworker, and part time reality litmus paper- that I wanted to compartmentalize things. I read somewhere, that_ love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to. _And I trust you with my life and heart Derek Morgan… I love you. It's kind of cool that you could be my everything… I mean if only you liked shoe shopping."

He wiped the tear from her face and the Priest continued the ceremony.

_By the power vested in me_

_I know pronounce you man and wife_

_You may now kiss the bride_

"You officially have me for eternity," Derek whispered.

"I don't think it's long enough," she replied with a smile.

He kissed her.

The End

* * *

_**How much have I loved this story! It makes me laugh that I thought this would be romance, humor, and fluff… My heart loves a hearty side of angst.**_

_**Thank you so much for your support and follows it kept me motivated **__**. I will now return to Back to Love – which should be finished in 5 more chapters. I am open to new story ideas so if you have any suggestions please PM me… **_

_**Oh an please leave a final review... thx**_


End file.
